


The Need to Bond

by meekheart (doodly_squat)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Violence, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodly_squat/pseuds/meekheart
Summary: As soon as he was told he was being taken to the Arena Prison, Gladio had silently vowed to himself that he wouldn’t let himself be bound to an Omega. No matter what they presented him with, he would reject it.He knew what it meant to form a connection. It was exactly what Chancellor Ardyn wanted.Unfortunately, as soon as he laid eyes on the small, blond Omega, he knew he was in trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a far cry from what I normally write. There will be violence, sexual situations and elements of non-con. This is my first endeavor into the Alpha/Omega/Beta verse and, most certainly, my first time trying to write anything with any kind of relationship.

Gladio paced in his cell, the smell of Omega rising as the procession moved down the corridor. 

The whimpers and screams were growing closer, and the scent of terror and pleasure was nearly overwhelming.

Muscles tense, the big Alpha glared at the occupant in the cell across from his. 

Pressed up against the bars, fervently gazing down the hall, the hulking, red-headed Alpha was panting hard and methodically grinding his crotch into the iron. The musky scent of the Alpha’s desire was wafting off of him, mixing with the yearning of countless other Alphas and the fear and dread of just as many Omegas.

Gladio had never wished so hard that he could turn off his senses, and that he could drown out his instincts. 

The fear and feral cries of the terrified Omegas made him sick, but the smells of arousal had him growing excited, feeling a _need._

He knew that was what the caretakers of the prison wanted. That was how this system worked. Gladio had never agreed with the Arena Battles. He had thought them a cruel way of dealing with the prisoners of Tenebrae, but it was the way of Niflheim, and he alone could not change that. All he could do was fall in line with their ways and continue to serve Lady Lunafreya as best he could after Niflheim had conquered Tenebrae–for as long as he could.

Unfortunately, it hadn’t taken much for him to disbanded from his position. One refusal of a Niflheim Commander’s orders had been all they needed to label him a deserter of duty. He’d simply refused to beat an old, senile man for information, and though Lady Lunafreya argued for him, he was condemned to the Arena Prison. 

As an unbonded Alpha in peak fighting condition, he knew he was an ideal candidate for the Arena. That alone was probably why he’d been so quickly accused of desertion and locked away. Chancellor Ardyn had been making rather large pushes for further funding of this _entertainment_ and, in order to drive up attendance at the shows, it seemed as if arrests of strong, able, unbonded Alphas and attractive, unbonded Omegas had been on the rise.

The gathering of guards was nearing his cell, dragging along the throng of whimpering Omegas. At the front of the procession was Ardyn himself, holding a clipboard and smiling smugly at the red-headed Alpha imprisoned across from Gladio. 

“Hendrik,” Ardyn said cheerfully, “my, but don’t you look eager for your Omega. Let’s see what we have for you.”

Scanning his list, Ardyn licked his lips and gave a little chuckle.

“Bring him 09-5A786,” the Chancellor commanded, and a short, round, male Omega with thick glasses was brought forward.

Without delay, the cell door was opened and the Omega, after seeing Hendrik, began screaming in terror. The outburst didn’t seem to faze the guards in the slightest, as 09-5A786 was flung into the cell and greedily snatched up by Hendrik.

The screams only grew then, but Gladio couldn’t stand to watch any further. Averting his eyes from the neighboring cell, he stiffened as his own cell door opened.

“I have something special for you, Gladio.” Ardyn announced. “I was saving him. I thought it would be fun to pair one of our largest Alphas with one of our smallest Omegas. Doesn’t that sound delightful?”

Gladio kept his eyes on the floor before him, glaring at his own feet. In his peripheral vision, he could see a small form being flung into his cell. He could smell the fresh scent of terror, and he could hear the small Omega scrambling for the far corner of the cell, trying to get as far from Gladio as possible. 

For his part, Gladio didn’t move. He held perfectly still until Ardyn and his procession had finally gotten bored and moved on. 

Only then did Gladio glance over at the Omega.

Huddled in the corner, trembling, the kid couldn’t have been older than eighteen. He was thin, arms and legs curled up so that he took up as little room as possible. The oversized pants and shirt weren’t doing anything for the guy either, probably making him look even smaller than he was. 

Pale, bare toes peeked out from beneath the hem of the pants, showing that he, like many of the other Omegas, had his shoes taken from him when he'd entered the prison. Rumor was that was to make it hurt less if they kicked an Alpha in the junk.

A shock of blond hair, as golden as the sun, adorned his head, and when he finally peered up at Gladio, the Alpha was greeted with the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

Those eyes though were brimming with tears. Tears that sparkled and glistened in the dull light of the cell, and that gently ran down pale, freckled cheeks in graceful rivulets.

Beneath the Omega’s scent of fear and despair, Gladio thought he could smell a grassy field, somewhere filled with wildflowers and warmed by the summer sun. The aroma was fresh, joyous and absolutely intoxicating.

That scent became harder to focus on though as the prison slowly filled with the stink of sex. More cries of pleasure and pain sounded. 

“My name is Gladio.”

The Omega flinched at the words, but then wet his lips and swallowed hard before answering.

“I-I’m Prompto.”

They both remained silent for a while then, listening to the horrendous chaos taking place all around them. Only when the screams peaked, when a particular loud cry of pure agony sounded, did either of them move.

Clamping his hands over his ears, Prompto squeezed his eyes shut. His breath was labored, far too shallow and panicked. 

“M-make i-it stop…” the little Omega whimpered, though Gladio didn’t think it was addressed to him so much as a plea to whatever Astral might have been listening.

Still, Gladio couldn’t bear to watch the suffering, and he slowly inched forward, emitting a soothing, calming scent as he went. It was hard to drive away his desires, to hold that lust out of his scent, but he did. For as much as his body was begging him to take the Omega there and then, he knew he would hate himself later for causing that sort of pain. 

Carefully, he laid his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, and when the Omega didn’t pull away, Gladio slowly shifted the smaller man into his lap. 

Holding him close, Gladio enveloped the Omega in his scent, drowning every other horrible smell out. 

Prompto remained tense, shivering against Gladio’s chest, but slowly, the Omega settled and exhaustion seemed to overtake him as his eyes slid closed.

For a long while, Gladio simply studied the creature in his arms. 

Ardyn had chosen well for him. 

As soon as he was told he was being taken to the Arena Prison, Gladio had silently vowed to himself that he wouldn’t let himself be bound to an Omega. No matter what they presented him with, he would reject it.

He knew what it meant to form a connection. 

His eyes trailed up to the thick leather and metal band locked on Prompto’s neck. All the Omegas would be wearing those, so that the Alphas couldn’t fully seal their bond. 

They could mate to their hearts content. In fact, that was highly encouraged, so the Alphas became possessive of _their_ Omegas. For those most unlucky Alphas, their Omegas would bite their sensitive scent glands on their necks during the peak of their mating, binding that Alpha to them.

That was what Ardyn _really_ wanted. 

He wanted Alphas who were bonded, who would fight to the death for their Omegas. That was what made for a good show in the Arena. For those unbonded Omegas would smell so good to any Alpha competitor placed in the ring with the pair.

Gladio thought back to the only Arena show he’d gone to, remembering how the Alpha and Omega pair were forced out before the crowd, how the Omega reluctantly entered the cage in the center of the ring and let the barred walls rise around her. Then, another Alpha emerged into the Arena, instantly charging at the first. 

The fight was bloody and desperate, and in the end, the new Alpha won.

Gladio had been too far back to hear the screams of anguish the Omega made as she watched her Alpha fall… and then the bars were lowered around her protective cage and the victor took his spoils. Right there, before the whole world, while the Omega wept in grief and agony. It had been the most horrendous thing Gladio had ever witnessed in his life.

As he stared down at Prompto, at those faded freckles dotting his cheeks, and as he admired his golden lashes, he tried not to picture this Omega suffering like that. He tried to harden his heart, to pull himself into a cloak of apathy. 

Whatever happened to the kid wasn’t his problem. He didn’t have to form any kind of bond with him. 

But that wasn’t entirely true. He knew the process for new prison pairs. They would be kept together for a few weeks to a month. He would undergo a rut and Prompto would have a heat. It would be hard not to mate in all that time, and even if they could refrain…

Gladio sighed, knowing full well that he _needed_ to protect this Omega, that he _had_ to keep him safe – his instincts were already telling him so. He knew that he would, in the end, fight to the death to protect him.

_Damn you, Ardyn…_

_____________________________________

Gladio woke the next morning to the soft metal scrape of a food tray against the stone floor.

_Breakfast. Again._

He didn’t bother to open his eyes, already knowing that the same bland grey gruel and slice of toast awaited him as it did every morning.

As the faint scraping of sound continued in his cell though, he slowly started to recall that he was no longer alone.

Sitting up, his gaze flickered over to the blond Omega sitting cross-legged by the cell door, munching on a small slice of bread. 

Prompto didn’t glance back at him, even as Gladio shuffled forward, making sure to scuff his feet, creating plenty of sound as he moved so that he wouldn’t startle the Omega.

It wasn’t until Gladio sat next to Prompto that he realized what the young man was staring at.

Across the corridor, leaned up against the cold bars, was Hendrik’s plump Omega. Glasses gone, lip torn and bloody, left eye bruised and swollen shut, wearing only a thin, torn shirt, the little Omega was staring dully out at nothing. He looked completely broken. Behind him, lounging in his warm bed, Henrik groaned in his sleep, farted and then was silent once more. 

“Why didn’t you…” Prompto whispered, his gaze never leaving the other Omega. “…why weren’t you like that?” 

There was so much fear laced in his words, as if it had taken all his courage to utter them.

Gladio frowned, uncertain how to convince this Omega that he wasn’t the monster so many of these Alphas were proving to be.

“I was part of Lady Lunafreya’s Guards once upon a time,” he said at last, “I protected people… _all_ people, and I loved doing that. Being here doesn’t change that. Being here doesn’t make me like _them._ ” He gestured at Hendrik. “I didn’t follow my commander’s orders to harm a civilian, and I was brought here. It’s as simple as that.” 

Prompto glanced back at him and cocked his head, as if he were truly seeing the Alpha for the first time.

“ _You_ were part of Lady Lunafreya’s guards?” He asked, some semblance of awe and excitement tinging his tone. “She…she is so great! She’s like the only one who has really been fighting for Omega protection laws. If those were passed…well…it would just change so much.”

“Why are you here?” Gladio asked, regretting the question as he watched the Omega slowly deflate, set down his toast and start to curl up into a ball again.

It took a moment for the Alpha to notice how the little Omega was clutching his right arm close to his chest, how he seemed to cradle the thin limb as some inner debate raged in his head.

“I escaped…” Prompto murmured at last and tentatively held his arm out, palm up, so that Gladio could see the barcode on his wrist.

_A clone…_

Eyes fixed on the dark markings contrasting so thoroughly with the pale skin, Gladio thought of the lab where Chancellor Ardyn created his _pets_. His main facility was somewhere in Niflheim, but he’d brought part of his setup with him when he came to Tenebrae. 

It was well known that Niflheim had long been creating Omegas – designing them essentially, to fit the wants of their wealthy elite. 

“Actually,” Prompto added, “I was rescued.” His eyes met Gladio’s then. Those wondrous blue orbs filled with sad fondness. “When I was a baby, so I didn’t grow up in the labs…I didn’t even really know what I was, but then I forgot my wristband one day and one of Ardyn’s guards saw the tattoo…and here I am.” He paused to give a sad chuckle. “My adoptive parents smuggled me all the way from Niflheim only to have the Empire follow them here. That’s pretty bad luck.”

Gladio tried to think of way to reply, but as he came up with nothing, he sighed and then started to halfheartedly eat his grey gruel. 

“Are you going to…” Prompto said quietly, his words trailing with uncertainty.

Gladio glanced up, frowning as he found the Omega trembling again.

“Are you going to…you know?” The Omega asked nervously. “It’s just…I’ve never…” He paused taking in a shuddered breath, face flushing red. “…I’ve just never… _you know?_ ”

_Shit._

That blush, the way the kid was fumbling with his words – _that_ was definitely doing something for Gladio.

“Do you want to?” he asked.

Eyes wide with alarm, Prompto was quick to answer, “NO!” He frowned, “I mean, not really…not yet…I just…I’m…it’s…”

Though he felt a wave of disappointment, Gladio laughed.

“Don’t worry, kid,” he answered, “I’m not going to _do_ anything unless you want me to.”

Prompto nodded and picked up his toast again. For a while they ate in quiet companionship. Somewhere down the corridor, the sounds of renewed mating started.

“Do you want to?” Prompto asked hoarsely, his eyes searching Gladio carefully.

Gladio shrugged. “When you do…sure.” 

_____________________________________

In the following days, Gladio and Prompto settled into a comfortable routine. 

They would wake in the mornings and eat together. Then, Gladio would start to exercise. The smaller Omega would do part of his workout with him, and then taper off as his energy waned. He would, however, help the Alpha keep count of his sit-ups and such. 

At lunch they would talk about their pasts, hobbies they had had, and people who were important to them. Gladio had told Prompto all about his sister Iris – how much he missed her and wished that he could explain to her what had happened, that he wasn’t really a deserter. Prompto told Gladio about his adoptive parents, about how wonderful they had been, how much they had loved them, how they’d taken him to a Chocobo ranch once…and how they had been sent to the work in the prison camp mines for their part in taking him from the research labs.

Whenever the mood got too depressing during their conversations, Prompto was always quick to crack a joke and flash a dazzling grin. He had an almost magical knack for putting Gladio at ease.

After lunch, the pair would read whatever dog-eared book Gladio was able to get from the library cart that came around. Taking turns, they would read aloud, sometimes having to raise their voices over the passionate cries of the Omegas and Alphas in the cells around theirs. 

In the late evening, Gladio would do another workout and Prompto would draw sketches with the notebook and crayon that Gladio had bartered for. He’d had to give up the necklace his dad had given him when he was a kid, but seeing the joy on Prompto’s face when he saw the gift…well, it was worth it.

Cuddled up together when the lights went out for the night, they would both send out as much of a comforting scent as they could, trying to overpower the stench of despair and sex coming from their neighboring cells. 

For nearly a week, they kept to this schedule, but it couldn’t last…

A Beta sauntered down the corridor one morning, announcing they were all to have physicals that day. Pair by pair, they would be brought to the medical bay and examined. 

It was explained that Alphas would remain with their Omegas at all times, but if any Alpha lashed out or was violent with the guards, then their Omega _would_ be taken away and given to a new Alpha. 

After hearing this, Prompto was a nervous wreck, pacing and trembling as they waited. He refused to eat any breakfast. Then, as they were one of the last cells in the block and hadn’t been called yet, he refused to eat his lunch as well.

Gladio thought about trying to force food on the Omega, but judging by how pale and clammy Prompto was, the Alpha actually had to wonder if the kid would be able to keep the food down. 

“It’s your turn,” The tall Beta opening their cell door announced. “Come on. I don’t have all day.”

With a grunt, Gladio got to his feet and started to follow the Beta. He wasn’t surprised in the least to find five Alpha guards waiting outside the cell to escort them as well. 

He was, however, a bit surprised to feel Prompto push up close to him.

Eyes downcast, the little Omega was practically stepping on Gladio’s heels as he trailed behind the Alpha. Finally, taking pity on the kid, Gladio reached back and drew him in close to his side. For his part, Prompto leaned in, closed his eyes and let Gladio guide him.

Perhaps it shouldn’t have come as that big of a shock though. As they moved down the corridor, most of the cells they passed didn’t house anything more than debauchery, with leering Alphas and despondent, broken Omegas. 

The Omegas’ vacant stares followed Gladio and Prompto. Silently, they watched, those broken people…no, those claimed _things_. They appeared so empty and sad.

By the time they reached the medical bay, even Gladio could no longer keep his eyes up and had instead chosen to stare at the ground directly in front of his feet. 

“Gladio Amicitia and Prompto Argentum,” the dark-haired Beta Doctor said, her voice lilted and bored. “I’m going to do a quick physical. This should take no more than 15 minutes. Do you understand?”

Both Alpha and Omega nodded. 

“Have you mated?” She asked.

Gladio was quick to answer, so that Prompto wouldn’t have to. “No.”

She frowned and flipped through the papers on her clipboard. Her gaze turned to Gladio. “Is he not to your liking? Do we need to find you another Omega?”

“No,” he growled. “He’s fine.”

The Beta glared back at him and then turned her attention to Prompto. Without a word, she leaned forward and studied his leather collar and then sniffed it.

“No bite marks, no heavy pheromones from the Omega scent gland. No reason to replace the collar.” She jotted down a few quick notes. “You obviously have not even tried to mate.” After flipping her papers down and setting her clipboard aside, she shrugged. “Here’s the deal, I’ve scheduled you for another checkup in two days. If I don’t see mating bites on that collar and if it isn’t absolutely saturated in Omega pheromones, I’m going to have to report you as a non-mating pair, and you will be separated and paired with others. When you come back, I’ll give Prompto a full exam, to ensure a full mating took place.”

She turned to the guards then, “Take them back to their cells. We’re done here.”

The walk back to the cell felt longer somehow, but maybe that was due to the fact that Prompto hadn’t pressed himself close to Gladio this time. Instead, he walked three paces behind the Alpha, as if he were afraid to touch him. 

When they were finally back in their cell, with the door securely closed and the guards gone, Gladio was able to find his voice.

“I’ll do whatever you want… _but…_ ” He paused, not knowing how to say that he didn’t want to be taken away from Prompto, that he couldn’t bear the thought of the Omega being _given_ over to some other Alpha who would misuse him and hurt him.

“Tonight,” Prompto huffed quietly, “after the guards make their first round…we’ll have some time…without anyone around to see. I’d rather…it would be better without people watching…I don’t think I’d like people watching.”

The strange swell of emotions encasing Gladio left the Alpha confused and unable to respond.

He felt relieved and excited, but then, as he watched Prompto quietly pad over to their shared bed and curl up in the blankets, he felt an overpowering sense of guilt and grief. 

It made sense the Omega didn’t want the guards around. Too often they’d seen Henrik pushing his Omega up against the bars as he mated him. The Alpha would let the guards come by and caress his Omega, fondle him and tease him as Hendrik took him from behind. In the end, Henrik would get some extra goodies with his meals. A slice of cake or candy bar would appear on his tray, so long as he let the guards have a little fun. 

Yeah, the guards were a little too eager for a show. Calling out to their fellow guards the minute they found some particular interesting mating taking place, and they had shown a lot of interest in Gladio and Prompto. 

Apparently, their size difference was something that had the guards near giddy with anticipation. Gladio had even heard there was a pool going around on how much damage he’d do to the little Omega when he finally mated him. 

He wouldn’t though. He knew that. He was experienced enough to know how to handle himself, how to care for his partner. He may not have been bonded, but he’d mated enough to know what he was doing.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel a bit worried as he glanced back over that the lump of blankets that was Prompto. He was sure he heard a muffled sob, but he found that he couldn’t force himself forward to check on the Omega.

_He just needs some time._

_____________________________________

Their routine had been fully disturbed for the day. 

Prompto remained hidden within the blankets, not even emerging to eat or use the lavatory bucket in the corner.

Gladio, for his part, couldn’t find it in himself to read or workout. Instead, he sat, just staring at the bed, waiting for Prompto to stir. 

Finally, when the lights dimmed, leaving only the faint blue, sickly glow of the overnight emergency lights, Gladio realized he’d have to be the one to take action.

Slowly, he trudged to the bed and lifted the blankets.

Prompto laid there, eyes wide, staring up at the Alpha, but he didn’t dare move. Instead, Gladio eased himself onto the bed and lowered the blanket back down.

They were both still fully clothed, the same as they had been every night going to sleep, but the tension hanging over them was quite new.

“Have the guards gone by,” Prompto asked quietly.

Gladio nodded. “A few minutes ago. We should have at least half an hour.”

Even as he confirmed it, they still made no move.

Finally, Prompto spoke. “I..I don’t know what to do. Y-you need to tell me…or do something…”

“It’s okay? You’re okay with this?”

“Yes,” Prompto answered, the tremor gone from his voice. “I’m sure. I don’t want to be taken away from you.” 

Even so, Gladio had to be sure the Omega knew where he stood on the matter. “If you say stop, I stop. If you need a minute, you tell me and we put everything on hold for a bit, okay? If something hurts, you tell me.”

“O-okay…” Prompto answered, that uncertainty returning to his tone. “I will.”

Gladio didn’t start moving right away, he wanted to give the kid a moment, just a moment to relax, to breathe.

“I’m gonna take my clothes off.” Gladio said at last. “You do the same, okay?”

He didn’t get an answer, but after a few seconds, he could feel Prompto, still under the blankets, shifting beside him. 

When he was finally undressed and he reached for the Omega, Gladio felt nothing but warm skin.

Prompto gave a little gasp, but didn’t pull away as Gladio’s callused hands explored his waist, traveled up his chest, and caressed every inch of his upper body.

“Your skin is so soft…feels nice,” Gladio hummed, but when Prompto didn’t answer, when he only tensed under the touch, Gladio remembered himself. “Sorry, from this point on, I’m gonna tell you _everything_ I’m gonna do before I do it, okay? And if you don’t want me to do it, you tell me, okay?”

Prompto let out a low whimper followed by a reluctant, “yeah.”

“I’m gonna kiss you and let my hands roam a bit, like I did just now – on your upper body only.” Gladio said. “It’s…it’s important to get you excited about what’s going to happen…we need your body to make some slick, to make things move easier. Do you understand?”

Another whimper and a rising scent of embarrassment before the answer of a low, “yes.”

Gladio started by kissing and licking near Prompto’s left ear. Normally, to get the mood going, he would have done this to his partner’s scent gland, but with the collar in the way, he had to make due. 

Prompto squirmed slightly and then leaned into the kiss.

_Good. That’s a good sign._

After grazing teeth over the Omega’s earlobe and panting lustful, warm breaths into the kid’s ear, Gladio shifted slightly to press his lips against Prompto’s. 

He let the kiss start off slow, almost innocent and then, as the Omega relaxed, he slipped his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, exploring and tasting the blond as he pressed their bodies closer together. The contact of skin on skin was electrifying. 

Gladio’s arousal was already pressing firmly into the Omega’s thigh, and, much to the Alpha’s relief, Prompto’s arousal was swelling as well.

Though he didn’t want to, he pulled his lips from Prompto’s and, after a few gasps for breath, he said, “I’m gonna have to get you ready…I’m gonna put a finger in you…and I’m going to keep putting fingers in until I think you’re stretched enough. It’s important that you’re ready, okay?” 

“Yes…” The reply was breathy, and, if Gladio hadn’t been hard already, that answer along with the sudden release of more of Prompto’s pheromones – the scent of wildflowers in a summer field – would have done it.

His hand slowly roamed down the Omega’s body, halting as it came to Prompto’s slick coated entrance, and he easily slid a finger in. The Omega gave a startled moan at the intrusion.

Gladio hesitated. “You okay?”

A low hum and nod was all he got, and though he would have liked more of an answer, he started to slowly move the lone finger around. 

Another moan and low gasp and Prompto snuggled closer to Gladio.

“I’m gonna add a second one…” Gladio started, but Prompto’s low huff of ‘ _yes_ ’ came before he could finish. 

The second finger was more difficult to get in than the first, and the Omega’s groan fizzled into a whimper tinged with pain. 

_Shit. The kid was tight._

“Just relax a little. I’ll slow down…just keep breathing. You’re doing great.”

Painfully slowly, Gladio eased the second finger fully in and then waited for Prompto to calm. 

Only after he felt the little Omega let out a soft, content sigh, did Gladio start moving, scissoring his fingers slowly and stretching the warm walls around them.

Though a few moans escaped the Omega, he stayed fairly silent. If a guard walked by now, only the sweet smell of the Omega’s arousal would give them away.

By that point, Prompto was a writhing mess, sweaty and whimpering, holding back moans in shuddered, muffled breaths. 

Gladio withdrew his fingers and Prompto slumped beneath him. 

“I think you’re ready…if you want to stop now, just say so.”

A few panted breaths and then the answer came. “Keep going.”

That was all Gladio needed to hear. Lining himself up, he carefully pushed in just his tip and then stilled. Already Prompto was gasping, sucking in sharp intakes of air as his body adjusted.

“I’m gonna go slow…you tell me if you need me to stop,” Gladio whispered into his Omega’s ear.

“Okay…” was the huffed reply.

Gladio lowered himself in a little more and then paused, listening to the Omega beneath him carefully, trying hard to hear any sound of pain or discomfort that might be made. 

The Omega’s hands weakly latched onto Gladio’s biceps, caressing his warm skin with graceful fingertips. The sensation was… _encouraging._

Gladio pushed in further, stopping when the grip on his biceps tightened. Only when he felt the grasp relax again did he proceed.

When he paused once again to give Prompto time to adjust, Gladio leaned down; his lips searching out the Omega’s–greedily taking in that honeysuckle taste that soft mouth had to offer.

Then, he lowered himself a bit further into Prompto.

After what felt like an eternity, Gladio was finally fully encased within his Omega. Honestly, he hadn’t been sure if the smaller man was going to be able to handle his full length, and that would have been fine. Few in the past were able to.

For a long while, Gladio didn’t move. 

A part of him was almost afraid to start. He’d promised the Omega he could tell him to stop at any point, but once he started thrusting, he wasn’t sure if he trusted himself with maintaining that promise any longer. Prompto just felt so damn good.

“Are you going to knot me?” The question was so innocent, so quiet, that Gladio didn’t know how to respond. 

_I’ll try not to?_

How hollow and cheap would that sound? 

“I _want_ to.” Gladio answered honestly. 

Then, there was silence.

_Shit._

Engulfed to the hilt in Prompto, wanting to move so badly and yet knowing he would have a hell of a time stopping, or _not_ knotting the Omega, Gladio wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Okay,” Prompto answered, “Do it.”

And for as much as Gladio’s brain was screaming at him to think this all over, his body started moving. Instinct took over. His thrusts started out slow, and, beneath him, Prompto moaned and started emitting the most arousing scent Gladio had ever encountered.

Nerves on fire as those warm, moist walls gave him the greatest sensation of friction and ecstasy, Gladio’s thrusts quickened. His heart thrummed chaotically in his chest with each strained movement of force he planted into the Omega.

Prompto’s muffled moans only furthered his desire, as he felt the Omega writhe and claw at him, his scent begging for more contact, for more stimulation, for more…Gladio.

Never had the Alpha felt so dominate, so sure that this was _his_ mate – _his_ Omega. 

Still thrusting into Prompto, Gladio leaned forward, his teeth finding the leather collar around the Omega’s neck. 

Rage filled him as he bit into the stiff material, frustrated that he couldn’t get to the scent gland below, that he couldn’t mark this Omega as his. He wanted, more than anything to bond Prompto, to make this mating complete.

He could feel his knot growing, and Prompto gave only the softest squeak as it was finally thrust inside him. Held in place, Gladio’s movements became constricted, but not halted.

Again and again, he bit at the collar, his frustration mounting. 

Then, he felt Prompto’s wet tongue trail over his scent gland and he stilled. A small part of him warned that something about that was wrong – was dangerous, but it felt _so_ good. 

He started moving again, so close to climax as Prompto licked and sucked at his neck. Finally, as the Omega’s teeth sank into his scent gland, and Prompto’s release came and his warmth constricted around Gladio, did the Alpha also get his release. 

Everything ugly and wrong all around him melted away in that moment. There was only happiness and bliss. There was only him and Prompto. 

Muscles twitching, but still locked in place within his Omega, Gladio carefully lowered himself, turning Prompto carefully so they could lay side-by-side. 

The blond nuzzled close, his gentle, warm breath tickling Gladio’s bare chest. 

“That was good,” Prompto sighed. “I think I’d like to do it again sometime...if you would…that is.”

Gladio chuckled at that. “Blondie, I’d do that million times over if you let me. That was more than just good. _That_ was amazing.”

_____________________________________

When they made their return visit to the medical bay, the Beta once again examined Prompto’s collar, but this time she removed it, put a salve on his neck and then placed a new leather collar on him. 

“These teeth marks are quite impressive,” she stated. “Perhaps it is better for this Omega that he was wearing a collar.”

Gladio said nothing, just glared at his feet, knowing full well that he had only bit the leather as hard as he did because he was trying to chew through it to get to Prompto’s neck. He would have never done that sort of damage to _his_ Omega.

“And,” the Beta added cheerfully to Gladio, “I see that he managed to mark you. That will surely keep you motivated once you are in the Arena. I can’t wait to see your first match. It should be good!”

Prompto seemed to shrink as the comment was made, and he became even quieter as the Beta had him undress and crawl up onto a table so that she could examine him further.

Thankfully, no guards or other Alphas were permitted into the room for the examination. They had to wait in the hall, making sure that Gladio knew if he tried _anything_ at all, they would come in during the procedure and drag them both away, and that Prompto and Gladio would never see each other again. 

Prompto whimpered and squirmed during the examination, but Gladio held still, doing nothing to ease his Omega’s discomfort.

After it was over, and Prompto was dressed, Gladio held the Omega close as the guards re-entered the room. 

“So, how bad was it?” A blond Alpha sneered, “Is he shredded down there, or what?”

The Beta doctor signed and shook her head, “I’ll never understand this crass need to want to know what Omegas are being mistreated, but, for your information, this prisoner is in perfect health. No damage.”

A few guards cursed and glared at Gladio, as if, somehow, he had failed them. The action made the big Alpha sick to his stomach, and he was more than a little relieved when Prompto and he finally were safe and alone back in their cell. 

But then Prompto's scent suddenly reeked of embarrassment and fear.

Holding the Omega close, Gladio offered words of comfort, but he only fully realized the cause of Prompto’s distress when he noticed their bed was gone and only a heap of straw was left in the corner. 

“I think my heat is starting soon,” Prompto whispered, his gaze adverting suddenly to the ground. “The guards…they’ll see us.”

“So? What do we care if they do?” Gladio growled, pulling Prompto closer to his chest. “Besides, I’ll keep you near the back wall…all they will see is my hairy asshole. I hope they have fun with that image.”

Prompto gave a low snort of laughter and nuzzled into the crook of Gladio’s neck. 

“I’m sorry I marked you,” the Omega said softly, “It’s what they wanted…it made things worse.”

“It’s what _I_ wanted, and, for me, it made things better,” Gladio replied, pulling Prompto away from him so that they could look each other in the eyes. “I’m glad you did it. I only wish I could mark you as well.”

Prompto blushed and bit his lower lip. Finally, he answered, “Yeah, me too.”

_____________________________________

Prompto’s heat started a few hours later, and a day later, Gladio’s rut started as well, but, true to his word, the Alpha kept his Omega out of view of the guards as much as possible.

No matter how overpowering his lust felt, and how much he wanted to get on top of his Omega, he held that desire at bay. 

It was rather awkward and uncomfortable trying to thrust into the smaller body while lying on his side, knowing a few lingering guards were standing by, watching his ass swing back and forth, but Gladio had given his word.

After four days of nearly non-stop sex (save for few times they relented to eat, drink or use the latrine bucket) Gladio’s joints felt achy and sore from the unconventionally position they had adhered to.

Having successfully navigated a heat and rut, their reward was another trip to the medical bay, and then the news that, in three days’ time, they would be entered in their first Arena Match. 

When they arrived back at their cell, no amount of cuddling or soft words were able to reassure the distressed Omega. 

“What if you die,” Prompto said at last. “What if I have to watch you die…and then another Alpha will just…they’ll just…” he broke down in tears, crumbling to his knees and trembling. “I can’t…Gladio…I can’t make it through that. I’ll be broken like the others.”

Gladio was quick to scoop the Omega into his arms, to whisper more words of comfort into his ear, to sound brave and sure and invincible, but…

He wasn’t invincible.

He knew what Prompto said was true. It was a possibility, and if Gladio lost, if he was killed in the heat of the fight, the little Omega would slowly, painfully, over serval days or months, perish as well.

_____________________________________

It had been difficult to get Prompto to eat anything or sleep much over the course of the next couple of days. 

By the time they’d entered the Arena floor, the little Omega needed Gladio’s help to make it to the Omega enclosure at the center of the open area. 

“It’ll be okay,” Gladio said with a smile. “I got this, babe, okay?”

Prompto nodded and flinched as the metal bars rose all around him, separating him from Gladio and the battle that was about to take place. 

Gladio was quick to find a blunted sword that had been amongst the weapons strewn on the ground. Nothing would be of high caliber, but any weapon was better than no weapon.

A fierce yell had him turning to the south, looking at the lean Alpha storming onto the Arena floor with a rusted spear in hand. The gangly man paused only a moment to glance at Prompto in the cage. He raised his nose in the air as if he were trying to catch the scent of the Omega and then smirked to himself.

Then, his attention turned back to Gladio and he charged.

Truthfully, the fight was practically over before it had begun. This Alpha was too hopped up on adrenaline and hormones to think straight, and, as he ran forward, so focused on attack, he failed to consider his own defense.

Gladio easily sidestepped the attack and swung the blunted sword hard to the side, jamming the weapon directly through the other Alpha’s neck. 

Blood trickled down the man’s throat as he gave a strangled cry and fell to his knees, sword still embedded in his neck. He flopped to his side then and gurgled something – something that would have been his final words if not for the blood and metal impeding his windpipe.

As the man lay dying, Gladio made his way back to Prompto. The iron bars lowered and the crowd, filling the grandstands, was roaring with approval. On the big screens hung high over the fields, close ups of Prompto, Gladio and the dying man kept flashing.

When he reached his Omega, he offered the blond a hand and hefted him to his feet, and the mood of the crowd shifted. 

The cheers turned to hisses and boos, and Prompto, obviously uncertain of what was happening, drew close to his Alpha.

“Are they mad at us? Why?” The Omega asked, his scent nervous, frightened even.

It made sense that he Omega didn’t know. He’d probably never been to the Area to watch a battle. Free Omega’s didn’t like to even hear about what took place within these grounds. 

“Most Alphas mate their Omegas after the battle.” Gladio answered, steering them quickly toward the exit.

“Okay…I get that, and I’m down for that when we get back to the cell, but why…”

“On the field, in front of the crowd,” Gladio added and he could feel Prompto stiffen in his hold. “But, we _aren’t_ going to do that. It isn’t a rule that we have to.”

As they exited the Arena, the crowd was in a mad frenzy. The thunderous disapproval followed Gladio and Prompto further into the compound than the larger man had thought possible.

When they got back to their cell, they didn’t mate. Instead, Prompto snuggled close to Gladio asking if the Alpha would just hold him for a while, and Gladio was happy to oblige.

_____________________________________

Every three days, they were entered into a new Arena Battle, and the opponents kept getting progressively stronger. Meanwhile, Gladio felt his body starting to strain beneath the constant use. Wounds never properly had enough time to heal. His joints ached terribly and Prompto…

The Omega was barely eating or sleeping. 

Gladio could see it in the man’s eyes. The thought that this was never going to stop, that there was no end in sight – that the only fate they could be sure of was that, eventually, Gladio would lose. 

Prompto tried to keep a brave face on. He tried to smile and joke, but despair always seemed to linger somewhere in those lovely blue eyes. 

Adding to the stress was the fact that they had somehow become both loved and hated by the Arena crowds. 

Gladio’s fighting skills and Prompto’s charm had enraptured the masses, but their unwillingness to mate in the Arena was still drawing ire.

Chancellor Ardyn himself had even paid them a visit, kindly suggesting they get over any _shyness_ and give the crowds a good show. 

However, Gladio stuck to his guns and refused to expose his Omega in such a way, knowing full well that Prompto would be more than a little traumatized by the action.

Almost a week after Ardyn’s first visit, the Chancellor showed up again.

Laid up with a fever, Prompto remained motionless on their straw bed as the Chancellor addressed them. 

“I guess you didn’t take my advice to heart last time,” Ardyn mused, “but I guess there really wasn’t a lot in that deal for you, so what say we sweeten the pot?” 

There was something too friendly, too amused about Ardyn’s tone. It had Gladio instantly on edge.

“For the next fight,” the Chancellor continued, “we are going to remove Prompto’s collar! So, whoever wins can claim him fully! Doesn’t that sound like fun, my dears?”

Behind him, Gladio could hear Prompto shift and let out a low sigh. 

“Oh, and of course,” Ardyn added, “the catch is that his collar will be put back on the very _second_ he is taken off the Arena floor. So, if he isn’t claimed in front of the crowd, he remains unmarked.”

Gladio growled. It was low and throaty but threatening enough that two of the guards took a step back. 

“What happens if I claim him?” Gladio asked, knowing full well that Prompto’s scent would become less enticing to other Alphas. Their desire for him would weaken and few would be willing to fight for a _bonded_ Omega.

Ardyn quirked a brow, “Well, I guess he’d be yours? I dare say that your days in the Arena would come to an end, as sad as that is… but you would have earned it.”

“What will you do with us then?” Gladio knew this man well enough to know he wouldn’t simply let them be. There had to be something he had planned, some way he had strategized to gain off this turn of events.

“Oh my, dear Gladio…not very trusting are you?” Ardyn paused, his smile faltering for just a second before returning. “I have a few clients interested in hiring a bodyguard. They want someone strong and well-trained, someone experienced and level-headed in a fight. They want you.”

“And Prompto?” Gladio asked.

Ardyn shrugged. “Goes with you…if you win and mate him in the Arena.”

Gladio glanced back, wanting to see Prompto’s reaction, but the Omega’s eyes were shut, his face flushed with fever. His steady, rhythmic breathing hinted that he was already deep in slumber. 

“Think it over,” Ardyn said as he started to stroll away. “You have twenty-four hours to make up your mind before you enter the Arena grounds once again.”

Gladio watched the Chancellor leave. Not moving until the man was completely out of sight. 

Then, the Alpha quietly made his way over to his Omega and settled down beside him.

In the end, Gladio knew it wasn’t really a choice. He wouldn’t be able to keep up this pace for much longer. If he didn’t win this next fight and mate Prompto in front of everyone, they wouldn’t have much time left together. 

“Prompto?” he asked, his voice hoarse and pitiful. “I think we have to do it this time. I’m sorry…”

Gladio was more than a little startled when Prompto shifted onto his side and opened his bloodshot eyes. 

“ _Shit…_ ” Gladio hissed, “I thought you were asleep.”

Prompto’s laugh, though weak, sounded like music to the Alpha’s ears.

“It’s okay,” the Omega said at last through a smile. “I trust you…I want to stay with you. If we have to…in front of everyone…well, yeah, that sucks, but if it means staying together…I say we do it.”

Gladio brought a hand up to gently stroke his Omega’s fevered brow. “I love you,” he whispered and watched Prompto’s face light up, his smile grow. 

Eyelids slowly drooping, the little Omega let loose a scent of contentment and comfort. “I love you too, Gladio,” he whispered back.

_____________________________________

Though they’d been given medicines, Prompto’s fever still hadn’t broken by the day of their next Arena match. 

In part, it was almost a blessing, as the little Omega spent most of his time sleeping or, if awake, in a state of blissful confusion. 

Gladio requested a loincloth for himself for the Arena and a long tunic for Prompto. The clothing choice was calculated, something that would allow them to mate without flashing their privates to everyone in attendance. 

A half hour before they were to be taken to the field, Gladio stripped away his Omega’s underwear and set to work preparing him. Briefly, Gladio wondered if he was so carefully, painstakingly preparing and stretching the blond for himself or for another Alpha. That thought nearly crushed him.

As the Alpha worked his fingers inside his Omega, Prompto woke, eyelids fluttering open as he gave a low sigh and smiled up at Gladio. Slowly, that smile faded.

“What’s wrong?” The Omega’s voice was gravelly, sickly. 

Gladio tried to force a smile, but he knew it was strained and ugly. 

“I’m getting you ready,” he answered, “for the Arena …they are going to take your collar off this time, remember?”

Prompto blinked and stared rather vacantly up at the ceiling. “Yeah,” he answered at last, “yeah…you are going to bond me!”

_If we’re lucky…_

Gladio didn’t answer though, he couldn’t bring himself to. The kid sounded happy just clinging to that lone thought – not dwelling on the public setting or the fact that Gladio could be killed and then he, in turn, raped before everyone’s eyes…for mere _entertainment._

Astrals, Gladio hated this place. He hated Niflheim and Chancellor Ardyn. He hated everything about this blasted…

“I love you,” Prompto huffed, his eyes closed, his body relaxed, as he slumped once again into a fevered slumber.

Hate forgotten, Gladio stared down at the Omega, letting his love for the man overtake him, letting it blot out the pain and struggle of their life, letting him just enjoy this moment.

He leaned down, planting a soft kiss on the Omega’s brow. “I love you too, babe.”

_____________________________________

Gladio entered the Arena surrounded by Alpha guards. Behind him, the Beta doctor trailed. She wore a sexy black dress and had layered on her makeup. She seemed to be enjoying her brief stint in the limelight as she waved and smiled at the crowd.

In Gladio’s arms, Prompto lay, wearing only his long tunic. The Alpha had been careful to keep the material pulled down, covering his Omega as much as possible. 

The crowd, upon seeing the large Alpha in the loincloth, went ballistic. Camera flashes continuously went off, and the large overhead screens showed close ups of Gladio, of his rippling muscles and intricate tattoo.

Then, there were a few close up of Prompto’s flushed face, of his hooded eyes and soft, longing expressions as he pressed in close to his Alpha.

Gladio tuned out the announcements as he stepped up to the Omega platform and set Prompto down. 

“This is just going to take a little bit, okay?” Gladio said softly as he ran a hand through the smaller man’s downy soft hair. “I’ll be right back.”

Prompto nodded and offered a crooked grin, but the tears streaming down his cheeks and the scent of distress wafting off of him betrayed him. 

“Step back, please,” the Beta doctor commanded, and Gladio reluctantly did so. 

After producing a key from the little clutch dangling from her wrist, the Beta leaned down and carefully unlocked Prompto’s collar, unbuckled it, and then pulled it free. 

She stood and triumphantly held the leather collar up, sending the crowd into another tizzy of cheers.

As she stepped back and the bars around Prompto were raised, Gladio couldn’t help but stare at the Omega’s bare neck, at that scent gland he had so long been craving to mark.

Prompto raised a shaky hand, tentatively touching his neck before his gaze drifted back to Gladio.

_Shit…I cannot lose this match…_

The guards and doctor slowly made their way off the field. The whole way the Beta kept holding up the leather collar, presenting it to the masses as if it had been some sort of trophy. Finally, when they had exited and the door behind them fully sealed shut, Gladio’s opponents entered the Arena.

There were three Alphas, each entering the field from three different doors. All had broadswords, but not the flimsy, rusted, broken things scattered around the field. Gladio could see that the blades were new, sharp, and deadly. His heart sank. Ardyn had stacked the deck against him. 

He cast a glance back at Prompto, finding him curled up in a small ball in the center of the Omega enclosure. Tears and snot were streaming freely down his face as his gaze shifted between the three opponents that had emerged to challenge Gladio.

Whatever hope the Omega had been clinging to looked as if it was being currently trampled by this new turn of events. 

Knowing he had to act, that he couldn’t be wasting his time, Gladio started moving. He picked up a rusted shortsword that had been nearby and took three strides towards the largest Alpha challenging him. 

The grey-haired man, covered in scars, looked to be an absolute beast. His stance, his presence, even his scent screamed that he was well-trained and confident in his skills.

Carefully, Gladio proceeded, and soon they were locked in swordplay. 

Gladio’s hand ached as the faulty metal of his weapon vibrated in his grasp with each strike, but he held firm, matching the other man’s actions, defending and attacking when he could.

It was the sharp yelp from the Omega enclosure that distracted him.

He turned back to see one of the other Alphas reaching through the bars, trying futilely to grab Prompto. The Omega, seated at the center of the enclosure, was safe though, merely startled.

Still, the action managed to cause damage, as Gladio felt the swipe of steel cutting into his side. It was bad, but not so much that it would stop him…not yet, at least.

Lurching back, he managed to raise his defenses, halting the next strike aimed at his head. 

It was then that the third Alpha, who must have held back until that point, joined in the fray. Gladio barely sidestepped the dark-skinned Alpha’s attack, her sword grazing his shoulder, leaving the faintest streak of red. 

But she kept her momentum going, charging past Gladio and engaging the grey-haired Alpha. Their swords met, the clatter ringing sharply, and as those two Alphas focused on each other, Gladio was quick to move, to circle around the side of the Omega enclosure, catching the bald Alpha completely unaware as he kept grasping toward Prompto, cooing to the Omega, trying to coax him to the bars.

Gladio dropped his sword and grabbed the Alpha by the head. He could feel the man tense, try to pull away, but it was too late.

Using the full force of his strength, Gladio snapped the man’s neck, let go and watched him crumple to the ground. Then, he claimed the man’s broadsword as his own and turned back to see how the fight between the other two Alphas was going. 

Both were injured, but the female Alpha seemed to have taken the worst of it. 

Her right hand was slick with blood, and at least two fingers were missing. She’d moved her sword into her left hand, but with a deep, ugly wound on her right shoulder, it was clear she wasn’t able to raise the weapon very high. 

The grey-haired Alpha had taken damage to his right thigh, and he limped heavily as he circled his opponent, but, even as the blood oozed down his leg, his expression gave no hint that he felt any pain.

One last attack was all it took for the grey-haired Alpha to fell his rival. She went down silently, a twisted smile on her face as she stared back at the man who’d run her through the gut with his sword. He withdrew it slowly, and blood and bile trickled out of the wound.

She collapsed then, falling gracefully, eyes darting to the Omega enclosure, as if she only wished for the last thing she saw to be something other than another Alpha. A thin smile spread across her face as her gaze settled on Prompto. Then she stilled, and her unblinking eyes went completely vacant.

And the crowd cheered. 

There was no time to dwell on the turn of events though, as Gladio soon found himself locked in swordplay with the grey-haired Alpha once again. 

It didn’t take Gladio long to notice how the other Alpha was slowing, how the wound on this leg wasn’t relenting with the bleeding. Fortunately, the wound on Gladio’s side hadn’t been as deep as he first thought it was, and it was already starting to clot. 

To win, all he had to do was outlast the older man. In the end, it was clear the leg wound would be fatal. Perhaps an artery had been nicked, whatever the case, without proper treatment soon, the man would die.

And they both seemed to know this, but, for whatever reason, the grey-haired Alpha wouldn’t relent. He would not admit defeat. While it was irritating, Gladio had to admire it somewhat as well. 

Eventually, the grey-haired man stumbled, fell to his knees and lost hold of his sword.

Gladio stepped forward, holding his sword up, ready to strike, ready to take this hollow victory over a wounded man, but his honor held him still.

“They will not lower the bars until I am dead,” the Alpha quipped, “and I am very tired of this life.” He smiled, though there was no joy in it. “I fought a guard…and they took my Omega…my sweet Lucy. They gave her to another Alpha.” He was crying then, face contorted in agony as he peered up at Gladio. “Please… _kill me._ ”

The request chilled Gladio, sent a new panic through him, left his stomach twisted with the pain of empathy and the need to show mercy. 

He struck then, driving his sword deep into the grey-haired Alpha’s chest – into his heart.

“Thank…” was all the Alpha could utter before he slumped over, a pool of blood quickly coating the ground around him. 

Gladio stood there, stunned, watching the crimson slowly stain the floor, and then he heard the gentle whirl of the Omega enclosure opening and he turned, eager to see his prize.

Prompto lay on his side, eyes closed, chest gently rising and falling. He looked almost peaceful, but the sudden stillness of the Omega instantly had Gladio worried.

The roar of the crowd increased as he drew nearer to Prompto. The anticipation of what was to come had the masses screaming, stomping, and clapping. The noise was horrendous, overpowering and frustrating.

As soon as he crouched down beside Prompto, Gladio slipped a hand beneath his head, raising him up as he let his other hand stroke his sweat laden golden locks.

“Hey, babe, you with me?”

The rhythmic breathing faltered, and Prompto licked his chapped lips before his eyes slowly cracked open. 

“Yeah…” he whispered, “…knew you could win.”

Astrals, the kid sounded tired. It made Gladio’s heart ache to think he had to mate him now when he was so weak.

“It’s time…” Gladio muttered, “I’m gonna start, okay?”

Prompto nodded and smiled, but said nothing else.

Carefully, Gladio laid the Omega down and moved so that he was positioned between his legs.

He kept the tunic pulled low, still covering Prompto, as he leaned down and settled the top flap of his loincloth over the Omega as well. It would provide them a bit of privacy at least. 

Reaching beneath the cloth, he freed his already hardening length and then moved in closer to his Omega. It took a lot of adjusting to arrange the tunic and his loincloth in such a way that shielded their movements from prying eyes, but, when Gladio was finally satisfied, he slowly started to ease into the Omega.

Prompto gave a breathy moan, but it was all pleasure, no pain, so Gladio kept moving.

Face flushed, the little Omega was breathing hard, biting his lower lip, keeping near silent as he writhed beneath the Alpha. The lust, the pleasure seeping through his expression was breathtaking. Gladio wanted to soak it in, keep that image in his mind forever.

Then he glanced up.

There on all the big screens was Prompto…blushing, eyes closed, absolutely lost in ecstasy. 

Gladio stilled. 

Rage mounting, he growled protectively, angry that he had to share this moment, that others were watching, were taking in the sight of _his_ Omega in pleasure. That wasn’t theirs. None of this was theirs.

But Prompto’s scent drew him back in, begged him to continue, to finally claim him fully. 

Gladio pressed in all the way and leaned down to start nipping at his Omega’s neck. The mere taste of Prompto’s scent gland had the Alpha moving, rocking rhythmically into the feverish body below him.

Prompto had felt warm and pleasant before, but now, his inner walls felt like fire. The sensation was different, not better or worse than their usually mating sessions, but odd. 

Gladio kept thrusting, ignoring the growing cheers of the Arena patrons. The only thing he was focused on was his Omega.

When his swollen knot entered the Omega, Prompto gave a low cry, his blue eyes opening wide as he repeatedly panted out Gladio’s name.

It was then, locked within the warmth of his mate, that Gladio finally set his teeth over Prompto’s scent gland. He could feel the Omega quiver beneath him in anticipation. 

And then he bit down.

Prompto cried out as he convulsed beneath Gladio. The Omega’s scent of arousal and lust overpowered everything else as the gland was burst.

Gladio thrust three more times before he released into his mate. The orgasm was intense, sending tidal waves of ecstasy though the Alpha’s body, before leaving him feeling utterly drained.

More than anything, he wanted to collapse, to lie beside his Omega and cuddle, but the roar of the crowd reminded him of their current location.

Prompto blinked up at him, seemingly more coherent than he had been all day. 

“I’m yours now,” the Omega whispered, a soft smile playing at his lips. 

Gladio grinned and nuzzled at the fresh bite mark on Prompto’s neck. He licked at it, delighted to feel the Omega squirm and chuckle at the sensation, but as he drew back, Prompto was no longer smiling.

He followed Prompto’s gaze to one of the overhead screens and found it replaying the images of the Omega’s face as they mated. Every blush, every twitch, every hint of pleasure was there on display.

When Gladio turned back to Prompto, he found the Omega trembling, his lip quivering and eyes watering over. 

“Sorry…” Prompto muttered, “It’s stupid to be embarrassed…yeah?”

Gladio shifted, trying to shield his Omega even more from the outside world. “No,” he answered, “it’s not stupid.” He paused to plant a quick kiss on Prompto’s forehead. “My knot will go down soon, then we can get out of here, okay?”

“Yeah,” Prompto answered softly.

More than anything, the Alpha prayed that his Omega would drift off to sleep again, that he wouldn’t have to witness any more of their mating on display, but that didn’t happen.

Prompto remained awake, tensing when Gladio was finally able to pull himself free. Tear filled eyes darting to the screens overhead as his Alpha scooped him up and carried him toward the Arena exit. 

Ardyn was there to greet them as soon as they were off the field.

“Now _that_ was quite the show,” the Chancellor beamed. “Really, was it that difficult? I don’t think so.”

Prompto merely closed his eyes and gave a soft whimper, and, even for as much as he wanted to react, to punch Ardyn in this stupid, creep-ass face, Gladio just kept walking.

“Oh, and just so you know, you are scheduled to leave on the next ship out of the port,” Ardyn called, “I believe Lady Lunafreya will have Nyx Ulric guide you to your boat. She has been instrumental in arranging this deal with our mystery buyer. I will miss you dearly, but all good things must come to an end, yes?” He paused to laugh. “Ulric should be waiting for you at your cell. Ta-ta.”

The news that they would be so quickly departing Tenebrae was surprising, but not unwelcomed. Honestly, Gladio would be more than a little happy to sail far away from this place and never return. 

By the time Gladio reached their cell, Prompto was asleep in his arms. 

Nyx offered a silent wave and then eyed the Omega with concern.

“I’ve packed what I could find in your cell and I raided the medical bay for supplies, both to treat your wounds and to care for Prompto,” Nyx said quietly, “I’m afraid we haven’t time to waste. Your ship leaves soon, and missing it might prove…unfortunate.”

Gladio nodded. He liked Nyx – always had. The man was honest and trustworthy. He was glad to be leaving Lady Lunafreya with at least one loyal guard.

“Who’s the buyer?” Gladio asked.

Nyx grinned. “Someone that Ardyn would have never agreed to had he known their identity.”

That didn’t exactly answer the question.

“Who?”

“Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.” 

_Shit!_

Gladio laughed. Of course Lady Lunafreya would’ve managed something as crazy at that. Who else would’ve contacted one of Niflheim’s greatest enemies just to find a safe haven for a lowly prison Alpha and his Omega?

“You keep her safe,” Gladio replied, “okay?”

Nyx nodded. “I’d lay down my life for her, in a heartbeat. Now, we need to get moving. Your freedom in Lucis awaits you!”

Holding his Omega close, Gladio followed behind Ulric. Though there was still so much uncertainty before them, he could feel a renewed hope. No one could separate him from Prompto now, and that alone had him happier than he’d ever been.


	2. The Respite

Dressed in only his loincloth from the Arena Battle, Gladio stood at the dock’s edge, staring hard at the ship before him – the ship that would be taking them to Lucis. 

Though he should’ve viewed the boat as a pure blessing, Gladio couldn’t deny the hesitation festering inside of him as he eyed the grim cargo vessel; it was patched and weathered, obviously stretched into service far beyond her good sailing years.

Feeling the smaller man shiver in his arms, the Alpha glanced down. 

The lone tunic Prompto wore exposed far too much to the ocean breeze, and even as Gladio tried to encase his sleeping Omega in as much warmth as possible, he couldn’t seem to drive that tremble away. 

In spite of the chill, Prompto’s cheeks were flushed bright crimson as he slept, and his forehead glistened with sweat.

_Maybe the fresh air will help with the fever._

With that thought, guilt, dark and heavy, settled over Gladio. He knew he was merely trying to shield himself from the ugly truth of their situation.

The cold wind wasn’t what his Omega needed to aid his fever. Prompto needed shelter, comfort, water, food and medicine – all things Gladio didn’t know how or if he could provide. All things he was ashamed that his Omega, in his weakened state, didn’t have. 

_I’m failing him…_

Prompto gave a soft whimper and his brow creased, as if he could sense his Alpha’s growing sense of despair.

For the sake of his mate, Gladio steeled his resolve, calmed his own anxiety as best he could, and returned his gaze to the ship – toward their future.

Nyx Ulric, having guided them from the Arena Prison to the docks, had urged them to hastily embark the ship before he bid them farewell. He could not, after all, risk leaving Lady Lunafreya’s side for long, as he was one of her last truly trusted guards. Though it was doubtful Chancellor Ardyn would try any outright attempt on her life, as that would indubitably stir the population of Tenebrae into an angry frenzy, _‘accidents’_ could still happen. 

So, after handing over a satchel filled with their meager belongings –Prompto’s sketches, the tattered paperback romance they had been reading, a very meager supply of medicine, and a few other small trinkets, Nyx wished them luck and left them to their fate.

Even as Ulric’s advice of urgency played in his head, Gladio stood, immobile, and eyed the vessel. He couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever return to Tenebrae after their departure. The thought stirred a strange sense of relief and heartache within him. 

Niflheim’s occupation in Tenebrae had twisted and tainted so much of what Gladio had once loved of his home. The Arena Battle was a prime example of the inhumanity the conquering kingdom had brought to this one serene nation. 

To escape that darkness, to be free of those who so thoroughly enjoyed to witness such pain, Gladio wanted that so badly – he wanted that for Prompto, and yet…

Tenebrae had been where he’d grown up. He had memories here – memories of pledging his service to Lady Lunafreya, of training with his father, of spending lazy, joyful summer days with his sister, Iris. He had been happy here.

Leaving now felt like he was abandoning all those memories and all those people. A part of him knew it wasn’t true. He knew they’d all, Lunafreya especially, done so much to give him this shot at freedom. They would want him to leave.

_Will I ever see any of them again?_

A sharp ache sunk into his chest as he thought of Iris growing up under Niflheim’s control without him around to protect her. She was strong, and Gladio knew that Clarus, their father, would do everything in his power to see to her safety, but that fact did nothing to dull his worry or grief.

Gladio hadn’t seen either Iris or Clarus since he’d been taken into custody. Besides his brief interaction with Nyx, he’d seen no familiar faces since his arrest.

It was only now, standing in near solitude with his Omega, that Gladio realized he’d missed his opportunity to ask Nyx about his family. He couldn’t imagine his father had taken his imprisonment well, or that Iris had let the matter fall without causing some commotion. Were they still safe? Had they suffered because of him?

Prompto shifted, and, as Gladio glanced down, for a split second, he saw his Omega’s eyelids crack open revealing just a flash of blue before they fluttered shut again. Then Prompto gave a soft, unhappy groan. His scent kept shifting, most likely a side effect of his fevered mind unable to keep focused for long. Scents of fear, distress, and anxiety kept surfacing, but the one that Prompto returned to the most, the one he kept trying so hard to push out, was comfort.

For as weak and exhausted as he was, he kept trying to comfort his Alpha. 

Gladio nuzzled the top of Prompto’s head, letting the messy locks of greasy blond hair tickle his face.

“For you…” the Alpha whispered, “I would travel to the far reaches of Eos.”

And he meant it. Even after their short time together, he loved the little Omega more than he’d ever thought himself capable of loving anything.

The Arena should have been nothing but darkness and despair for Gladio, but Prompto had brought light into that dungeon. Through fear, anxiety and sorrow, the Omega still managed to smile, laugh, to love and to let his soul shine as bright and as beautiful as the sun. Without that warmth, Gladio didn’t think he would have lived through his time in the Arena. The Alpha would’ve given up eventually and let the darkness and death end his shame and misery. 

With those thoughts, Gladio knew Tenebrae couldn’t be their home any longer. Ardyn would send them back to the Arena if they remained, and Gladio doubted very much that, in his current condition, he could win even one more battle.

Lucis was their future now. 

Before he’d left them, Nyx had told Gladio that Prince Noctis Caelum’s Advisor, Ignis Scientia, would be waiting for them when, in three days’ time, their ship would arrive in Galdin Quay. Gladio knew both Ignis and Prince Noctis, although not well. He had encountered them on a few of Lady Lunafreya’s trips to Lucis when she met with the young Prince who would one day be her husband. 

Truthfully, during their past visits, Gladio hadn’t thought much of the Alpha Prince. 

Young, sullen, quiet, Noctis hardly seemed to deserve Luna’s love, but she granted it nonetheless. For whatever reason, be it prophecy, kindness, or the naivety of youth, the two had become enamored with each other. 

Niflheim’s occupation of Tenebrae became all the more painful then as Gladio watched Lady Lunafreya dismiss her feelings, knowing full well that she could no longer marry her betrothed. Still, the two somehow managed to correspond with each other over the years. That had been a mystery not even Gladio had been able to puzzle out, even with as closely as he worked with the Lady. 

Ignis, on the other hand, was someone Gladio held in high esteem. The young Beta was punctual, precise and rather no-nonsense. It didn’t always make him the most approachable of characters, but Gladio appreciated how the Beta was pragmatic and honest. 

It was a relief knowing that Ignis would be the one meeting them in Galdin Quay. All they had to do was survive the trip there.

_Three days…kinda feels like a lifetime._

With Prompto so ill, the voyage would be miserable – and the Alpha knew his own seasickness, which he suffered upon every ship he sailed, would surely add to that wretchedness. It was no wonder that, standing on the edge of this journey, knowing what they would have to endure yet, Gladio felt the length of three days’ time weighing heavily upon him, feeling like an eternity.

_Less brooding more moving…_

Cautiously, Gladio began to trudge up the gangplank. The wound he’d received in his side at the Arena battle throbbed, and, as he glanced down at the murky saltwater below, a vision of plunging into the dark gloom and losing hold of Prompto suddenly had him tensing. 

_Shit…I’m not in the mood for a swim._

As he continued to inch up the gangplank, fear and exhaustion taunted him, whispered that he would lose his balance and fall, that he would drop his mate into the briny waters – that what was his would be taken by Leviathan.

By the time he had both feet planted on the deck, Gladio was breathless and shaking. Nearing the end of his strength, the Alpha knew he’d need to collapse soon, but a hasty glance around the ship gave no hint of a safe location for either Prompto or him. 

“I’ve arranged for you to have a room.” 

Startled, Gladio turned to find a tall, stocky, dark haired Alpha woman in her late forties staring back at him. Her gaze, hard and challenging, softened as it moved to Prompto.

“The space isn’t much,” she continued. “Only has a single bunk, big enough for one, but the other of you can sleep on the floor nearby. It used to belong to the cabin boy, but he’s long since grown and moved on, and I never had the heart to take on another youth…the sea is a hard mistress– best left to those old enough to face death.”

Gladio held still, staring at the woman, internal murmurs from his time in the Arena Prison warning him not to trust a strange Alpha around his Omega.

Gaze still fixed on Prompto, she took a step toward the two, and Gladio let out a deep, threatening growl. 

The woman’s dark brown eyes flickered back to Gladio. Her expression held something dangerous, yet it was also tinged with pity.

“I’ll have none of that,” she replied, “This ship, even docked as she is _isn’t_ Tenebrae. Niflheim does not rule here. My ship, _The Respite_ , is an honest vessel. There will be no territorial pissing on the deck. No one will harm you or your Omega, and, by the Astrals, no one would even think of separating you two when you both want to remain together. That shit doesn’t fly here.”

Gladio’s fight slowly died away at that, and he nodded dumbly, casting his gaze down to the wooden planks beneath his feet. The woman’s scent held no danger to it. She smelled of beeswax and ginger, with hints of bitter weariness and a wary sadness when her gaze settled on the small Omega.

“My name is Artemis,” the woman said – her voice losing any of the chiding tone it had just held, “my bond mate will be taking you to your room and then treating your wounds.” Something warm and amused seeped into her voice then. “I’d suggest you let her to do her work and _not_ cause any issues for her, she can be even touchier than I.”

“I _heard_ that!” 

Gladio glanced up as a new voice sounded, only to find another Alpha joining the first. 

This new Alpha, looking to be in her thirties, had windswept, curly, red hair, and deep green eyes. As she neared Artemis, she gave her a quick nuzzle before turning her attention back to Gladio.

_Two Alphas…_

Gladio knew it was a possibility for two Alphas to bond, but it was so rare. In his entire life, he’d never seen such a pair. The pure dynamics of their relationship had to be beyond complicated. How they didn’t kill each other during their ruts…it was near impossible for him to wrap his head around that.

Lost in his drifting, fatigued thoughts, Gladio almost didn’t notice that he’d started swaying until the redheaded Alpha reached forward and gently started prying Prompto from his grasp.

“I’ll take him,” she cooed, and for as much as he wanted to argue, he also felt a new swelling fear of collapsing and injuring the little Omega.

Still, it took everything in him to willingly hand his mate over, and the loss of warm contact with Prompto left him feeling distressed and angry. Also, he didn’t much like how this new Alpha held Prompto so tenderly, how she smothered him in her embrace, pushing him tight to her chest. 

“My name is Rene,” she smiled up at Gladio, “and, you’re in luck, because I happen to be one of the best seafaring healers in all of Eos. I travel to the lowly ports on this piece of shit boat and offer my services to the coastal towns.”

“I told you to stop call _The Respite _a piece of shit,” Artemis growled, but Rene merely rolled her eyes and laughed.__

__“I call them like I see them,” Rene replied cheekily as she turned and started sauntering away. From over her shoulder, she called back to Gladio, “Follow me, big boy. I’ll show you to your nesting ground for the next couple of days.”_ _

__Gladio paused only long enough to hear Artemis growl a soft curse at her mate, and then he set off behind Rene. He hated to so obediently follow the other Alpha’s command, but he had little choice in the matter. After all, she had his Omega, and he wasn’t about to let Prompto out of his sight._ _

__He was surprised to find the ship was already pulling away from the dock as he lumbered along behind the redhead. Nyx hadn’t been lying when he said the ship would be underway soon. Either they barely made it in time or the boat had been waiting for them._ _

__“We’ve a tight schedule to keep for our next deliveries,” Rene explained, without casting Gladio so much as a glance. “We’ve been payed plenty to get you to Galdin Quay safely, but it’s hardly enough to keep us afloat without our regular runs.”_ _

__“Doesn’t look much like a passenger vessel,” Gladio replied._ _

__Rene shrugged as she came to a wooden door. “That’s because it’s not. Lady Lunafreya went out of her way to get you two to safety. She paid for two tickets on the _Golden Wave_ ferry heading to Accordo, and then she secretly paid for you to voyage with us. She was fairly certain that Chancellor Ardyn would keep you from leaving if he got wind you were on a ship that had trading ties with Lucis.”_ _

___Luna, if I ever get the chance, I’ll pay you back for your efforts. This...I can’t believe you did all this…for us…_ _ _

__Even as part of him felt undyingly grateful for Luna’s assistance, another part of Gladio was irritated that she’d so recklessly risked her own life. He only prayed that Nyx could keep her safe._ _

__“Uh, Mr. Muscles?” Rene asked, slight annoyance in her tone._ _

__Gladio glanced up to see the woman nodding her head at the door._ _

__“A little help here, or do I gotta do everything? Even with my arms full?”_ _

__Gladio blinked twice before his tired brain could puzzle together her rather simple request. Stepping forward, he pulled the door open and watched her disappear inside._ _

__“You take a few hits to the head too, to go along with the pretty little scar in progress on your side?” Rene snickered as he followed after her._ _

__He grunted as a response, too disoriented by the dark, narrow halls that barely allowed his broad shoulders room to pass._ _

__“That’s the bathroom, in case you need it,” Renee added, nodding her head at a dingy yellow door as they made their way down the hall, “There’s no shower or bath. Everything cleaning-wise is done from a bucket or with a plunge into the ocean. Otherwise, the crew gets scrubbed at the ports in hotels and what-have-you. It’s not often we are at sea for great lengths of time, so the smell, although foul, never gets unbearable.” She paused, pushed open another small wooden door, crouched slightly and disappeared into a dimly lit room._ _

__Hesitantly, Gladio trailed behind her._ _

__To call it an actual room for a person to reside in was generous. The area more closely resembled a storage closet._ _

__Overhead, a single lantern swayed on a hook and the walls were lined with shelves. There was a single small circular port to view out, but it was clouded and dirty, so that only a dull, faint blue hue of daylight shown through._ _

__Upon closer inspection, Gladio noted most of the items housed on the shelves were spare ship parts, a few antique navigation books, some maps and dusty novels. Nothing looked immensely valuable, but it would, under the right circumstances, surly be worth having aboard._ _

__A single, small cot extended from the wall, leaving a space of floor open that was probably just tall and wide enough for Gladio to lie down._ _

___This is gonna be a long friggin’ trip…_ _ _

__Carefully, Rene set Prompto down on the cot. The Omega shifted and gave a soft murmur, but whatever his fevered brain was trying to say was lost. Gladio wanted to move forward. He wanted to comfort his Omega, but before he could move, Rene spoke._ _

__“Sit over there.” She pointed toward the back of the tight space, and pulled herself close to the cot so that he could shuffle past her. “I’m going to give your Omega….um…what’s his name?”_ _

__“Prompto,” Gladio offered, as he made the uncomfortable squeeze to get by Rene._ _

__As he brushed past, he got a good whiff of her scent. She smelled of wet sand and burning sage, and though he could detect the odor of concern and pity on her, there was no excitement or desire as she looked at his Omega._ _

__“I’m going to look over Prompto – nothing invasive. I just need to get an idea of how he’s doing, so I know how to care for him. Hopefully, with the right treatment, we’ll get his fever to break tonight.”_ _

__Giving a grunt to signal his appreciation and consent, Gladio settled into the corner, and though he relaxed a bit, he didn’t dare take his eyes off the Alpha currently touching his Omega._ _

__She, in turn, gently laid a hand on Prompto’s brow, eyes narrowing as her other hand traveled to his neck. For a second, she paused near the fresh bite mark, and Gladio tensed, ready to rise if she tried to do _anything_ to his claim, but then she settled two fingers elsewhere on his neck to feel the Omega’s pulse._ _

__Rene was quick to work through her examination, never letting her touch linger for too long, as if she could sense Gladio’ rising tension._ _

__“He’s malnourished and dehydrated,” she said at last, moving so that she was facing Gladio. “The fever shouldn’t be hard to break. I’ve got a medicinal herb mixture that should help. I’ll mix up a batch and put it in a water pouch. Whenever he wakes up, get him to drink some…and eat, if he is able. I’ll have some soft breads, cheeses, meats and sliced fruit brought here for you.”_ _

__Without asking, she reached out and prodded at Gladio’s side. He flinched slightly, but otherwise held still._ _

__Then, after giving a quiet hum, she got up, turned, and left._ _

__For a moment, Gladio sat, dumbfounded, uncertain if she was done with them or…_ _

__And then, just like that, she was back, with a black leather bag and bowl of liquid in hand._ _

__She settled back down, squatting beside Gladio, eyes narrowed on the open wound on his side. Taking a sponge from her bag, she dipped it in the bowl of liquid and then squeezed the excess moisture from it._ _

__“ _This_ ,” she said as she flashed him an apologetic glance, “is gonna hurt.”_ _

__And she was right._ _

__White hot tendrils of pain flared in his side as Rene started to clean the wound. Jaw clenched, a few strained growls of anguish escaped him, but he held still, letting her work._ _

__When the wound was cleaned to her satisfaction, Rene produced a tin of ointment and slathered it across his side._ _

__“This will numb it a bit,” she explained, “for the stitches. It would have been better to get them in when the wound was still fresh but without them you’ll just keep opening it back up.”_ _

__“Yeah…whatever,” he mumbled, eager for her to just be done with it._ _

__At least the salve she applied seemed to work, and the push and pull of the needle and thread was no more than an annoying prickling of his skin._ _

__When Rene was finished, when the final thread was clipped, she taped a white sheet of gauze over the wound and sighed._ _

__“Not my best work…but it’ll do. I think you just might live.” There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she said it, but Gladio wasn’t up for playful banter at the moment._ _

__“Thanks,” he grunted, “can I sleep now?”_ _

__She was up and moving for the door before answering. “Not yet…I’ll be back in a moment. There is still one more thing I need you to do.”_ _

__Then, once again, she left._ _

__A few minutes rolled by and Gladio, leaning back against the wall, swaying with the gentle rock of the ship, felt the slow pull of sleep starting to overtake him. The room was comfortably warm, and the gentle rhythmic breathing of Prompto nearby was so soothing._ _

__He was just nodding off to sleep when Rene startled him by moving swiftly back into the tiny space. Adrenaline flooded Gladio’s system as he tensed, ready to fight. In an instant, he was standing, fists raised and ready to strike._ _

__“Shit, man…” she hissed, “just chill! I told you I was coming right back, didn’t I?”_ _

__Gladio unclenched his hands, his muscles relaxing just a bit as his hazy thoughts realized there was no threat standing before him._ _

__With a grunt, Rene set a pail of steaming water beside Prompto’s cot, and a tray of ointment tins, various bottles, water pouches, breads, meats, cheeses and fruits on a nearby shelf._ _

__Eyeing the supplies, Gladio slowly slunk back down onto his haunches._ _

__“Clean yourselves,” she said, nodding at the bucket, “There’s a sponge and rag in the water.” Rene paused to scrunch her nose. “You two reek. I’m guessing there wasn’t a lot of time for hygiene in the prison – just fighting and mating.”_ _

__“We read some books too,” Gladio muttered and was surprised by Rene’s laughter._ _

__“Big guy, you are something else, aren’t you?” she asked, arching a brow, “What’s your name, anyway? Lady Lunafreya was a bit tightlipped with giving out a lot of information.”_ _

__“Gladiolus…just Gladio though will do,” he replied, quickly asking, “What did the Lady tell you about us?” He didn’t like the idea that these people knew far more about him than he knew about them._ _

__She was silent a moment as she riffled through the ointments and bottles on the tray. “Lady Lunafreya told us that you were fleeing from the Arena Battles. She said that you had been one of her royal guards until Chancellor Ardyn had unjustly imprisoned you.” Rene paused a moment, gaze focused intensely on the bottle in her hand. “She told us a little about your time in the Arena…about your Omega and what you both had to endure. It…” Her gaze turned toward him; there was an honest sorrow in it. “…I’m sorry that you had to go through all that. I’m sorry anyone has to go through that, and your Omega, Prompto…” She turned to stare at the smaller man, and, from her outline, Gladio could see that her eyes were pooling slightly with tears. “I just can’t believe anyone would put someone in that situation, and Prompto doesn’t look like he’s ever done one dishonest thing in his life. How could they make him suffer like that?”_ _

__Gladio shrugged. He had long ago stopped wondering that. “Some people are just assholes.”_ _

__Rene gave a sad chuckled. “I guess so,” she muttered and then held up a blue colored, leather water pouch. “This is for Prompto. Get him to drink as much as he can. I’ll stop by every once and a while to see if you need it refilled. It won’t kill you if you forget and take a few drinks of his water instead of yours, but his has a fever reducer in it, so it would help him a lot if you didn’t mix up the pouches.”_ _

__“Got it.” Gladio shifted slightly, eyeing the water pouch in her hand. “Blue for Prompto…brown for me.”_ _

__“And this…” Rene set the water pouch aside and pointed at a green tin of ointment, “…is for both of your neck marks, to help keep infection away…not to fade claims.”_ _

__He nodded, knowing the bites needed treating, but despising the fact another Alpha had to be aiding him with that – even if it was just giving him an ointment. If he’d had a proper courtship and mating with Prompto, it would have been Gladio’s duty to make sure they were prepared for the claiming process. No one else should have been involved – especially not another Alpha._ _

__“These here,” Rene said, holding up a bottle of pills, “are low grade painkillers in case you need them for your side. And this…” She paused to set down the painkillers and picked up a new bottle of what looked like cough drops. “These are seasickness pills, in case that is something either of you will be needing.” Rene set those down and shrugged. “I’ll check in with you in a while to see if you need the cleaning water changed. Also, there are extra clothes in that drawer there,” she pointed it out and then gave a little frown, “if you could find something suitable, I’ll take your old things and dump them overboard. I doubt the smell of the prison will come out of the fabric, and they are…not things I assume you are attached to.”_ _

__Gladio gave a tired sign and nodded again. “Yeah, these clothes are trash.” If he had the strength, Gladio would have gladly thrown the garments overboard himself._ _

__“I’ll be leaving now,” Rene replied, “and I just wanted you to know, that this door, no one will open it unless you say they can, alright? You’ll have all the privacy you need.”_ _

__Before Gladio could answer, Rene had turned, exited the room and closed the door._ _

__And for the first time since he’d met Prompto, they were finally, fully, without threat of any prying eyes, alone._ _

__Slowly, Gladio shifted to sit beside the cot. His hands moved almost of their own accord, reaching out to stroke the Omega’s sweat laden brow and rest gently on his fevered cheek. For a few minutes, Gladio remained like that. His only wish was to sit staring at his mate and bask in the quietness and solitude of the moment, but Rene was right; they needed to get cleaned up, and his dallying was letting the bucket of warm water cool._ _

__Reluctantly, he maneuvered Prompto into a sitting position. The blond gave a soft groan; his forehead creasing with displeasure at being jostled from his peace. Still, the small Omega, in his unconscious state, was easy to move._ _

__Then, Gladio carefully pulled the tunic up and over Prompto’s head and tossed the garment aside. As gentle as he could, the Alpha set the smaller man down and then turned to gather one of the sponges from the bucket._ _

__It wasn’t until he turned back to Prompto and let his gaze sweep over the smaller, naked man that he realized he’d never really gotten the chance to see his Omega… _all_ of his Omega._ _

__Even when they’d been intimate before, it had been a closed off, huddled action. Every move they made had been done in way to hide themselves – to discourage the prying eyes of the guards from watching. Gladio had seen parts of Prompto, bits and pieces here and there during their mating, and he had run his hands all over the Omega’s soft skin, but he hadn’t been able to just look – to let his eyes drink in the sight of his mate._ _

__He let himself pause for another moment as his gaze traced along Prompto’s still form._ _

__Deep in slumber, Prompto’s soft, tranquil face was framed by wild wisps of greasy blond hair. Cheeks, pink with fever, almost matched the color of his small plump lips._ _

__The Omega’s lean body was pale and smooth, each dip and curve graceful and elegant. Though slim, Prompto still had well defined, toned muscles, and even if they wouldn’t hold a candle to Gladio’s, they suited his smaller frame._ _

__Freckles, light and playful, dotted Prompto’s shoulders, arms and face, and Gladio found himself pondering if those adorable markings would darken after a summer in the sun._ _

__A few odd silvery lines decorated Prompto’s stomach and thighs, and it took Gladio a moment to realize they were stretch marks. He ran a finger over them, wondering what story those marks held._ _

__There was nothing though that could make Gladio see his mate as anything less than perfection. Even exhausted and sick, Prompto, in Gladio’s eyes, was breathtaking. The Alpha could have just sat there drinking in that sight for hours, but he knew this wasn’t the time for that._ _

__Suddenly, Gladio felt as if he were crossing some unseen boundary they had not yet discussed. He knew Prompto was naturally shy, and this was most certainly an invasion of his privacy, be they bond mates or not._ _

___Stop being a perv, Gladio. Get him cleaned and dressed…_ _ _

__Starting at the Omega’s face, the Alpha carefully stroked the sponge over the smaller man’s skin. Prompto gave a low murmur and leaned into the touch before he went still again._ _

__A thin layer of grim was slowly removed, and Gladio was startled to realize the blond was even paler than he’d first thought._ _

__“We definitely gotta get you some sun,” he mumbled before turning aside to rummage through the drawers in the room. It took a few minutes, but he was able to locate a few towels._ _

__Carefully, he maneuvered a towel beneath Prompto’s head and then set to work wetting the Omega’s hair. It would have been nice to have had some shampoo, but without a proper bath or shower, it probably would’ve done little good. For the moment, Gladio did what he could._ _

__After wetting the hair, Gladio took a dry towel and massaged out what moisture he could. Removing the towel, he gave a little laugh at how the once limp blond locks now more closely resembled soft Chocobo Chick fluff._ _

__From there, the Alpha shifted his focus to his Omega’s arms. Tenderly, he ran the sponge down each lithe, pale limb, taking extra care to carefully scrub each hand._ _

__Prompto gave a small, sharp huff when the sponge moved to his chest, leaving Gladio to wonder if the water in the pail was already getting too cold. There was little he could do to resolve that at the moment though, so he merely tried to work faster._ _

__Chest and back clean, Gladio moved on to Prompto’s legs and then up to the Omega’s privates before finishing off with his feet._ _

__Prompto shivered as Gladio rummaged through the drawers in the room and located a pair of sweatpants and rather baggy sweatshirt. Once the garments were found, the Alpha worked quickly to dress the blond._ _

__“Hey, babe, I need you to wake up for just a bit, okay?” he said, after his Omega was clothed and tucked beneath thick woolen blankets._ _

__Prompto moaned and trembled, but, eventually, his eyelids lifted._ _

__“Tired…” Prompto mumbled._ _

__“I know,” Gladio answered softly, his heart breaking at seeing his Omega struggle to huff out the lone word. “I just need you to drink a bit for me…and maybe take a bite or two of food?”_ _

__There was a pause in which Prompto’s fevered, glossy stare remained fixated on Gladio. He looked so utterly dazed and out of it. Then, the Omega gave a brief nod before his eyelids sank closed again._ _

__Knowing his window of opportunity for hydrating and nourishing the blond was growing short, Gladio hastily found and pressed the blue water pouch to Prompto’s lips._ _

__At first it seemed as if the Omega had already drifted off to sleep, but then he began to drink greedily. As soon as Prompto started to pull back, signaling he was done, Gladio set the water pouch aside and took up a small crust of soft bread._ _

__“Eat,” the Alpha whispered, but Prompto merely grimaced and pulled away further. “For me…please?” Gladio added, and, upon hearing that plea, Prompto sighed softly and opened his mouth._ _

__It was only three small bites of food, but it felt as if it had been one of Gladio’s greatest triumphs. He’d tried to get Prompto to take a fourth bite, but as he pushed the crust to his lips, he realized that the Omega was already dozing._ _

__Setting the bread down, Gladio picked up the ointment Rene had left them for their bite marks. He eyed it carefully, still annoyed that another Alpha had to provide something as basic as this for their bonding._ _

__He leaned back over Prompto to inspect the Omega’s neck. His bite mark looked clean; the imprint of teeth was precise and even. There was no tear or deformity to the claim. It was pure; a sign that both parties had been willing to bond. The wound probably would have healed just fine on its own, but Gladio didn’t dare take any unneeded risk with his mate’s well-being._ _

__After he scooped a fair dollop of ointment out of the jar with his index finger, Gladio gently slathered it over Prompto’s neck, coating the bite mark with a glossy sheen._ _

__He wiped the excess off on the damp towel he’d earlier rested under Prompto’s head while he wetted the man’s hair. Then, he tossed the towel into the corner, letting it settle atop Prompto’s old tunic._ _

__Sitting back, Gladio took a moment to survey his work._ _

__Nestled into his cot, tucked beneath the thick blankets, Prompto gave a soft sigh as he slept. The Omega was clean, fed, medicated and warm. Was it all done perfectly or to the extend Gladio would have liked…not entirely, but this was a start._ _

_Someday, Prompto, I will make sure that you will want for nothing…I promise you that._

__A quiet knock sounded and Gladio tensed as he looked up, eager to see and size up whomever was about to enter._ _

__After a brief pause, another knock sounded – slightly louder than before. It was only then that Gladio recalled that Rene had told him that no one would enter unless either Prompto or Gladio said they could._ _

__“Come in,” he rumbled, still pondering how such a simple freedom of privacy had become so foreign to him._ _

__Rene entered, her gaze flitted from Gladio to Prompto and then back to Gladio again. There was a glint of approval in her stare._ _

__She carried a fresh pail of warm water that she haphazardly managed to set next to Gladio without spilling._ _

__“He seems to be faring better now,” she said, as she nodded toward Prompto. “It’s amazing what a quick scrub and a little food and water can do. I imagine he’ll feel even better after a proper rest.”_ _

__A grunt of agreement was all Gladio gave. Still fatigued, hungry and filthy, he didn’t have it in him to be any more cordial than that._ _

__“I can tell that you care for him a great deal.” Rene added, the lone statement seeming to hold an invite to a further conversation._ _

__Gladio gave another grunt, followed with a warning glance. He didn’t need a shoulder to lean on or a kindly ear to hear his woes. She had no right to his feelings or thoughts. He only wanted to be left alone._ _

__Seemingly taking the hint, Rene shrugged and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her._ _

__Alone again, Gladio was quick to strip off his loincloth and scrub himself down._ _

__His actions were swift; any of the gentleness he’d used on Prompto was long gone. Finding a woolen shirt and thick brown trousers amongst the extra clothes stored in the cabin, Gladio dressed, sloppily applied a bit of the ointment to the mark Prompto had given him, drank a few squigs of water from his pouch, scarfed down some food, and then he settled on the floor next to Prompto’s cot._ _

__The ground was hard and the blankets were itchy and smelled a bit musty, but his weary body didn’t seem to care that badly, and he soon found himself drifting off to sleep. The slight discomforts could be damned; all that really mattered was that they were finally safe._ _

__

__₪»¤«ʘ»¤«₪_ _

__

__Dreams and reality blurred chaotically in Prompto’s fevered head._ _

__Sometimes he dreamt of Gladio holding, kissing and keeping him safe, and then he awoke to the Alpha tending to him, speaking gentle, loving words. It was nice but befuddling. Had he really been sleeping? Was he really awake? That confusion only seemed to fuel his exhaustion all the more._ _

__Other times, Prompto dreamt of the Arena._ _

__Gut twisting fear and anxiety were all too quick to bloom inside of him. He would see Gladio battling, bloodied and winded as his opponent mercilessly continued to strike. Again and again, hits would rain down on Gladio, and he would fall. Prompto screamed as the wet, horrid sound of a sword sliding into his Alpha’s chest sounded, and he kept screaming even as he found himself awake and cradled in that same Alpha’s arms._ _

__Eventually he would calm as Gladio cooed comforting words to him, but it was so hard, in this strange place that only his fevered mind could vaguely recognize. They were on a ship, or at least he thought Gladio had told him that they were on a ship. He just couldn’t quite remember._ _

__Slowly, thank the Six, Prompto felt his fever subside, and he regained some semblance of regular thought. Unfortunately though, as Prompto’s health returned, Gladio’s took a plunge, and their roles took a sharp reversal._ _

__At first, the big Alpha tried to shrug off his misery as ‘ _simple_ ’ seasickness, but Prompto saw nothing simple about it. Gladio could hardly keep even water down, and while he was mainly able to make it to the toilet down the hall when his stomach turned, there were a few times he had not._ _

__Even through his discomfort, Gladio tried to put up a brave front – being sure to chat idly with his Omega, filling Prompto in on where they were heading and what awaited them._ _

__Prompto’s heart thrummed wildly in his chest every time he thought of Lucis. He had often dreamt of going, but, after the invasion of Tenebrae by Niflheim and the escalading threats Niflheim directed at Lucis, that hope had been dashed._ _

__What chance did a refugee Niff have in making it all the way to Lucis, and, even if he did, would it end up with him being turned away, imprisoned or killed?_ _

__Plus, his parents could have never afforded the high price attached to smuggling him out of Tenebrae. He’d been lucky enough they had been able to get him out of Niflheim. He wouldn’t dare ask them to do anything further on his account._ _

__So, Prompto had resigned himself to the fact he would remain in Tenebrae – probably for the rest of his life, forever hiding in fear beneath Niflheim’s nose._ _

__But now he was going to Lucis, and with Gladio by his side, he was being welcomed to the kingdom by its prince! They had to know what he was, right? Lady Lunafreya surely told them that he was a Niff clone and they were still taking him. She had relayed that information to them hadn’t she?_ _

__Anxiety festered in him. He couldn’t change what he was, but he couldn’t much fault anyone in Lucis for not wanting him there either. Niflheim had come to stand for so much evil, and, no matter how much he hated the fact, he was born of that kingdom. The proof was tattooed right there on his wrist._ _

__He hadn’t really known entirely what he was until Ardyn had captured him in Tenebrae; he hadn’t thought he was anything really – just a Niff orphan that was saved from an oppressive kingdom. His parents had only ever said that he’d been spirited away from a dingy orphanage in Nifleheim._ _

__Growing up, his mother and father had explained that his tattoo marked him as a Niflheim citizen, but now Prompto knew that was a lie. It marked him as property – a thing that had been _made_. He really hadn’t come to terms with that yet. That thought festered in his head, wrong and horrible but persistent as well. He hadn’t been created out of love or want of family…he’d been made to serve and be used._ _

__He felt gross and hollow dwelling on that notion. He was more than that, wasn’t he? He dreamed and hoped and loved…he was still a human being, right?_ _

__Before he had been given to Gladio, when he was still in the large holding pens with the other Omegas, the guards had been more than delighted to enlighten Prompto on his origins and intended purpose; it was a grim, dark pleasure they’d seemed to take in filling him in on all the details of his creation. He tried to ignore them, to hum to himself to drown out their words, but a part of him wanted to know the truth – just not in this ugly, hurtful way._ _

__At least no guard touched him. Some wanted to, Prompto was sure. He could hear it in their voices and see it in their eyes. If the threat of Ardyn’s punishment hadn’t been hovering over them…_ _

__Prompto shivered at that thought. Mentally, he would have broken into a million pieces if they had._ _

__Though he was more than grateful that the guards kept at bay, the solitude encasing him while he was surrounded by other Omegas nearly crushed him._ _

__In the holding pens, the other Omegas shunned Prompto; whispers of his Niflheim status earned him glares and distance. So, while the other Tenebrae Omegas cried and comforted each other, Prompto sat alone in a corner, trying his best to calm his own anxieties and fears._ _

__When he’d been given to Gladio, Prompto was sure the last of his mental walls were about to be torn down. He could feel his heartache, fear and despair clawing away at his sanity; a final physical assault would have certainly been more than he could have handled. He wasn’t ready to give in, but he didn’t know how to save himself any longer._ _

__And then Gladio just held him. Amongst the wails and terror of all those other Omegas, Prompto found the lone source of kindness._ _

__Scent comforting, embrace strong and yet gentle, the big Alpha provided exactly what Prompto craved – what he _needed_. Gladio was safety and love, and for as baffling as it was, Prompto clung to it nonetheless. _ _

__Under Gladio’s protection, Prompto had felt his hope slowly restored; he could start to believe that he had a brighter future ahead. It would be hard to come to terms with what exactly he was, but he still wanted to believe he could be more than what had been intended for him._ _

__That was why Lucis seemed so grand to Prompto._ _

__Lucis was, by far, the most forward thinking kingdom when it came to Omega rights. Unlike in other kingdoms, Prompto could be so much more; he would have so many more freedoms. Omegas were even allowed to serve in the Crownsguard!_ _

__Ideally, Prompto daydreamed about attending the guard training, of learning how to fight and defend. He wondered what it would feel like to be strong and capable. All he’d ever been was defenseless and weak. He knew how to hide and run but nothing else._ _

__It had been torture watching Gladio fight alone in the Arena. Being made to watch while his loved one fought with all his soul to protect what they had. Every drop of blood, every grimace of pain and bead of sweat payed in the Arena by Gladio felt like a debt Prompto could never repay._ _

__Huddled in that cage in the middle of the Arena field, Prompto had vowed to become stronger – to never let someone else fight on his behalf, to let himself be a prize to be won. He would fight. He would bleed, punch and claw his way to either freedom or death before he let himself fall into that fate again._ _

__Once they were settled in Lucis, he wanted to train as hard as he could, and he was pretty damn tempted to see how difficult it would be to join the Crownsguard. He was sure that was a longshot for him, being a Niff, but it didn’t hurt to dream, right?_ _

__Of course, he hadn’t told Gladio any of this yet. He was fairly certain his Alpha wouldn’t approve. Gladio, though the gentlest, kindest soul Prompto had ever met, had grown up in the heart of Tenebrae. Traditionally, in that Kingdom, Omegas were respected, but tended to carefully and viewed as more fragile than Alphas or Betas. Never would an Omega be allowed to join the Royal Guard or Peacekeepers; to put an Omega in danger like that was unheard of in Tenebrae. Prompto feared some of those sentiments might be shared by Gladio, and, as he couldn’t bear to have his dreams shattered just yet, the Omega chose to remain silent on the subject._ _

__Besides, there really was no point in bringing up something that might not be an issue. Prompto couldn’t even be sure that he’d be allowed to stay in Lucis. What if they thought he was a spy? What if they locked him away because he was a Niff clone? They might even think he was some kind of weapon created by Chancellor Ardyn._ _

__No, he tried not to let his worries drag him down that path. It was best to focus on where they were at the moment – to try and make it just one hour at a time._ _

__Between tending to Gladio’s wound, trying to get fluids and food into the Alpha, and scrubbing vomit off of every surface in their small cabin, Prompto would collapse into a dead weary slumber. He knew his body wasn’t fully recovered yet, but he couldn’t ignore the pull to care for his mate. After all, Gladio had taken such good care of him. What kind of Omega would he be if he let his Alpha suffer?_ _

__Pressing a cold, wet rag to Gladio’s forehead, Prompto watched the pained expression on the larger man’s face ease just a bit. To add to the Alpha’s relief, Prompto pushed out as much of a comforting scent as he could, and he was rewarded with a faint upturned smirk on the dozing man’s face. Gladio’s own scent of fresh cut cedar and hint of campfire smoke rose up to envelope Prompto. There was gratitude and love in that scent and Prompto basked in it._ _

___At least,_ Prompto thought as he mopped the wet cloth across Gladio’s forehead, _this is our last night on the ship. Gladdy will feel better once we are back on dry land.__ _

__Humming a quite tune, Prompto gently ran a hand down the Alpha’s cheek; stubble tickled his fingertips. The shadow of facial hair was nice on Gladio. In Prompto’s opinion, it made the Alpha look even more rugged and masculine – something he’d once thought impossible._ _

__In the Arena Prison, men were allowed to shave. It was one of the few kindnesses the Arena Officials bestowed to the prisoners._ _

__Many declined, letting their beards grow instead as a form of rebellion, but Gladio had always kept up with his grooming. He’d said it was simply something to do; it was something that made him feel normal still – not locked away like an animal._ _

__Though Prompto really didn’t need to shave, as his Omega status made it difficult to grow much facial hair at all, he thought it a nice sentiment to keep some civility with one’s grooming when an outside force was pressing so hard to drive them all feral and give in to their animalistic instincts. An outside power forcing them to do so much…_ _

__A pang of guilt struck Prompto then as he stared down at the Alpha._ _

__Gladio was the epitome of strength, wealth and good looks, and Prompto was nothing. Prompto was a clone. Heck, there might be hundreds of others out there who looked just like him. He wasn’t even original. Why anyone wanted to make so many copies of what he was still baffled the Omega. He didn’t feel good-looking, or smart, or strong. He felt like nothing, and now Gladio was stuck with him. Because of the Arena, Gladio was forever trapped by his bond to Prompto._ _

__Pulling his hand away from the Alpha, Prompto shrugged in on himself. Shoulders hunched, head downcast, he worried his lower lip as he thought, for probably the millionth time, how unfair this had been for Gladio. He could have probably had _anyone_ as his mate, and he had been forced to bond with a nobody. _ _

__“I’m sorry,” Prompto whispered, trying his damnedest to keep his scent calm. The last thing he needed to do was wake Gladio because he couldn’t control his stupid emotions._ _

__Peeling himself from his cot, Prompto maneuvered himself around the bulk of immobile Alpha. It was harder than he thought it would have been, as his wobbly legs threatened to buckle beneath him._ _

__Gladio remained still, looking rather green and miserable as Prompto edged away. The Alpha burped and groaned as he lay on the floor, causing Prompto to pause at the doorway and peer back at the larger man. He needed to be sure Gladio wasn’t going to sick up again before he stepped out. Prompto desperately wanted a moment away, to still his anxiety and self-doubt, but he wouldn’t abandon his Alpha in a time of need either._ _

__When the Alpha finally seemed to settle again, Prompto slid out of the room and quietly shut the door before he slowly started padding barefoot down the hall._ _

__He was gratefully for the sweatshirt and sweatpants he’d been given – though they were a bit big on him, but he found himself disheartened by not having a proper pair of underwear, socks or shoes. He’d never been much of one for going commando, and his bare feet somehow made him feel vulnerable. How long had it been since he’d had shoes? He couldn’t recall, and that notion upset him all the more._ _

__Making his way down the hall, Prompto’s gait was wobbled and clumsy; he knew it was a combination of his weakness and the rocking of the ship. By the time he made it to the door to the outer deck, he was second-guessing his choice of getting some fresh air. He knew it was late. It had to be well past sunset._ _

__Prompto paused and stared longingly at the door. He knew that Gladio would loathe the idea of him going out alone._ _

__After his fever had broken, Prompto had begged Gladio to take him to the outer deck, and, on those outings, everyone they met from the ship had been nothing but kind to the pair. Still, Gladio, in his weakening state, had become somewhat more obsessive with keeping his Omega safe. If it weren’t for his flat out exhaustion, the large Alpha probably wouldn’t have even let Prompto go to the bathroom alone._ _

__In a way, the overprotective nature was nice. The Arena had stolen so much confidence from Prompto, and he couldn’t deny the fact that he still felt a slight bit of unease around any Alpha that wasn’t Gladio. On the other hand, he wanted to get over that anxiety, and constantly having Gladio looming over him, shielding him from the other Alphas, wasn’t exactly helping him overcome that._ _

__Tired and fed-up with combating his own inner dialogue, Prompto made his decision. He pushed open the door and slipped out onto the moonlit deck._ _

__The air was brisk, but not cold, and Prompto closed his eyes as the breeze caressed his skin. He liked the feel of his hair as it fluttered and swayed in the pull of the wind, and for a few minutes he just stood there, basking in the sensation._ _

__He could taste the ocean – a gritty, subdued, saltiness tinged with kelp, in each breath he took. He’d never really been overly fond of the smell. It wasn’t bad, but he’d never thought it wonderful either…until now. After remaining cooped up in the tiny room that reeked of vomit and sweat, Prompto would rank the aroma of the tides akin to any rose the world over._ _

__Eventually, Prompto opened his eyes and was greeted by moonlight sparkling off the water. Each lapping wave, fluid and chaotic all at once, seemed alive with a million dancing shards of shimmering glass, as it captured the beauty of the waxy lunar glow._ _

__Mesmerized, Prompto made his way to the rear of the ship and leaned over the railing. Once there, he discovered a whole new wonder._ _

__Within the dark, murky reaches of water, the wake of the ship was painted with illuminated swirling blue trails of light. It was as if the water itself had stolen bits of starlight from the sky. The colors and light looked so delicate, and they faded back into the black abyss of water once they were further than 20 feet from the ship._ _

__Delighted and confused, Prompto watched the water directly behind the ship churn up this captivating radiance. The sight made his heart ache with joy. It was so stunning._ _

__Prompto mindlessly stared out at the scene, letting himself, for once, stop thinking or worrying and simply be. After so much anxiety and stress in the Arena, this moment felt like heaven._ _

__“Bioluminescent plankton,” a voice called out suddenly, startling Prompto._ _

__Holding tight to the handrail in front of him, the Omega glanced around._ _

__Behind him, and on the upper deck near the ship’s helm, Artemis stood. She was staring out over the water, gaze fixated on the shimmer of blue cast in the ship’s wake._ _

__It took a moment for Prompto to catch her scent. The smell of the ocean had masked it at first but, as he concentrated, he could detect her subtle odor of beeswax and ginger. Everything in that odor was calm, serene, and Prompto felt his sudden surge of anxiety drain away._ _

__Artemis was safe. She’d visited them a few times in their cabin, and even Gladio had begun to relax around the other Alpha. Gladio wasn’t quite as at ease with Artemis as with her mate, Rene, but Rene came to see them far more often, and, as a healer, it seemed that she had circumnavigated some of the Alpha on Alpha hate. Maybe that was how she was able to bond with Artemis?_ _

__“When disturbed,” Artemis continued, “the plankton glows, and that’s why the ship’s wake is so lovely tonight.”_ _

__Prompto turned back to stare at the water, marveling in how he’d been there to witness something so magnificent._ _

__“I wish I had my camera.” The words came out before Prompto could halt them; they were laced with far more sorrow and longing than he’d normally show._ _

___I bet the landlord just threw it out when he cleaned our house…_ _ _

__Prompto could feel the hot sting of tears burning his eyes, but he held them at bay. If he was alone, he would’ve let them fall but not with Artemis here to see his pain. He didn’t want to grieve the loss of his old life in front of anyone. That was his own private wound – one he couldn’t bring himself to fully voice just yet._ _

__He wondered if his parents were still alive, or if they had died in the prison mining camp. Life expectancies were short there – especially for people as soft and kind as his folks._ _

_That’s my fault. If I never existed, they’d be alive now._

__Artemis’ scent changed. It took Prompto a while to notice it, but there was a new comfort and warmth there; it was a motherly scent, something she presented silently, letting his sorrow go unmentioned, and he was so grateful for that._ _

__With that added comfort, and another span of serene silence as they watch the plankton flicker and glow, Prompto was able to get his emotions back in check. Eventually, he knew he’d need to let the tears fall._ _

__“Prom? Prompto!” The gruff voice had the slightest edge of panic to it, but otherwise Gladio’s raspy tone held fairly even._ _

__“Gladdy?” Prompto turned back toward the door to the cabins, surprised to see his big Alpha making his way on shaky legs across the deck._ _

__Movement seemed to be a struggle, but one that Gladio stubbornly took on. Once his gaze was locked on the Omega, it was clear he had no intentions of turning back._ _

__Gladio slowed a bit as he neared Prompto. Glancing up, the Alpha’s expression softened as he caught sight of Artemis._ _

__Without thinking, Prompto shrugged and started worrying his lower lip._ _

__The Omega could sense Gladio’s gratitude to the other Alpha for watching over Prompto, and the blond somehow felt small and stupid for it. He had been more than capable of taking care of himself when he lived in Tenebrae with his parents. Prompto had never needed a chaperone to venture out. He was careful not to go anywhere that would be dangerous for a lone Omega, keeping to main streets and well patrolled areas._ _

__But now…_ _

__He wanted to protest and snap at the Alphas for coddling him, for protecting him from dangers that weren’t there. The crew of _The Respite_ had never shown any ill intent toward him, but Prompto still felt a seed of trepidation. The Arena had planted some fear in him that he couldn’t quite shake. He could feel the weight of it settling deep within his gut, and he hated that._ _

__Gladio came closer and gently reached out to draw Prompto into his arms. Pliant and relaxed, the Omega leaned into his Alpha and continued to stare out over the water. From behind them, he could hear Artemis shuffling off. The normally quiet Alpha was obviously dragging her feet, letting her departure be known._ _

__Prompto waited, sure that Gladio’s soft scolding would start at any moment, but the silence stretched on, edged only with faint sounds of the ship cutting through the dark, serene waters._ _

__Finally unable to stand the stillness any longer, Prompto spoke up._ _

__“I’m sorry…I-I just needed some fresh air…” The lie felt bitter on his tongue. The fresh air was nice, but more than that, he needed to let his emotions play out – away from his Alpha. Gladio didn’t need to see how big of a mess he really was; it was bad enough the Alpha was stuck with a scrawny nobody. He didn’t need to witness the emotional chaos of a broken Omega._ _

__Gladio gave a quiet hum, something filled with contemplation and tenderness._ _

__Again the silence stretched, and Prompto felt the hold over his emotions slipping. He started shifting slowly from Gladio’s hold, but the larger man only leaned heavier toward the Omega to close the distance._ _

__“It’s nice out here,” Gladio said at last, “with you…”_ _

__Prompto let a few tears escape and leaned back toward his Alpha. There was so much he wanted to say, but he held still and quiet as Gladio blanketed him in a comforting scent._ _

__“I love you, Prom…” Gladio whispered, his hold tightening just slightly with those breathy words. “…I hope you know that.”_ _

__Sight blurred with tears, Prompto tried to blink them away, but more just kept falling. Hearing those words was both comforting and unsettling. He wanted to believe them, to know this bond was what Gladio really wanted, that Prompto was enough, but he had so many doubts._ _

_I’m not good enough for him…we both know it, but he’s stuck with me now._

__He couldn’t stop that thought from surfacing, from slowly breaking his heart. Finally, Prompto forced out the one truth he was certain of though._ _

__“I love you too…” the Omega murmured as he snuggled up closer to Gladio, wetting the Alpha’s shoulder with his tears. “…more than anything else – I love you.”_ _

__That seemed to be enough for Gladio, as he let the silence return, and they simply stood, staring out over the water, watching the shimmer of plankton and moonlight sparkle._ _


	3. Galdin Quay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Gladio finally arrive at Galdin Quay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look - I finally added another chapter! I haven't given up on this piece, but I am taking my sweet time. :)

Even from a distance, Prompto could plainly see the luxury and splendor of the Galdin Quay Resort, and, ever so slowly, his excitement over having arrived in Lucis gave way to apprehension. 

He cast a few nervous glances at Gladio, but the big Alpha was far too focused on the land that loomed so close to have noticed Prompto’s unease. A sickly green pallor shadowed Gladio’s visage, making it clear that his surely rolling stomach was more than a little eager to set his feet on dry land once again.

The sailors aboard _The Respite_ set into their routine procedures for docking, and Prompto, more than once, had to edge out of someone’s way. When he was finally able to settle into a space that seemed safe, he watched with growing dread as the ship pulled up to the dock.

Never had he felt so lowly and out of place. 

From his viewpoint aboard the ship, Prompto could easily see into the extravagant Galdin Quay restaurant on the pier. Everyone he saw ashore was dressed in crisp, lightweight and lavish summer attire. There were so many women in beautiful, breezy summer dresses, each worn with an air of nonchalance that hardly seemed to fit the posh attire adorned. Men, with postures and mannerisms that screamed of confidence and wealth, wore either suits of both light material and hue, or designer jeans and shirts that Prompto was sure cost more than all the possessions he’d ever owned combined. 

Prompto felt his confidence sink further as he watched the people before him and listened to the quiet din of conversation nestled amongst the clatter of silverware. He caught phrases that he knew but had never heard another human being utter in daily life with any seriousness such as _‘commodity strategies,’ ‘cleanse treatments’_ and _‘regatta schedule.’_

Tendrils of panic began to grasp at the Omega as he stared down at his own state. Still barefoot, dressed in dingy clothes far too baggy on his thin frame, and sure that odors no sponge bath alone could rid him of clung to his skin, Prompto had never felt so repulsive. 

_I can’t go out there…not like I am…_

He vaguely wondered if he had time to run back down to their old cabin and…and what? He had no other clothes. There was no way he’d be able to get a bucket of water down there fast enough to wash up, and they’d already sponged off a few hours ago. There was nothing he could do. This was him. He couldn’t make himself any more presentable at the moment. 

Doubt and shame swelled inside Prompto, but before he could voice any of it to Gladio, the big Alpha was moving.

Giving a squawk of surprise, Prompto hurried after his mate. He’d been so lost in his worry that he hadn’t noticed when the gangplank had been lowered, but Gladio certainly had, and with their small bag slung over his shoulder with all their belongings, he didn’t seem to want to pause a moment longer on the ship than needed. 

There were a few shouts of farewell from the crew, and Prompto waved back, forcing a lopsided grin and answering with a few bright goodbyes and thanks. He’d miss the crew, even for as little as he got to interact with them. They had been kind and had given them shelter and refuge even when it meant putting their own lives in danger. Sure, Lady Lunafreya had paid for their trip, but Prompto wasn’t sure if any amount of money was worth what these men and women had risked to get them away from Tenebrae. The little Omega would forever be thankful to them for that. 

Gladio, for his part, offered a glance and wave, but he’d been having a particular hard morning of retching, and he was apparently in no mood to converse. Honestly, Prompto had noticed that, the closer they got to Lucis, the more somber the big man had grown. It worried the blond immensely, but he wasn’t sure how to breech the subject or if he really wanted to know what was troubling his mate. Perhaps it wasn’t as bad as the worries that stirred in his head, but maybe it was. 

_He won’t want me anymore…not when we are fully free of Ardyn…not when he isn’t forced to be with me…I’m not good enough for him…_

Those noxious thoughts that wouldn’t stay quiet did not sting quite as badly as they had in their infancy. He’d worried over them too much, and, though he’d never found enough quiet moments to himself aboard the ship to shed adequate tears for those heartaches, he found they no longer brought him to that same edge of breaking down. 

No, he’d become resigned to what he was sure was his fate. Gladio might have loved him in the Arena and when they were confined together on the ship, but in Lucis…well, the options for the Alpha were limitless. He’d been offered a position on the Prince’s Guard already, and he’d been to Lucis before. This land, though not his home, was at least familiar to Gladio. He’d have acquaintances here; he would have friends. He might even have an old lover or two waiting in the wings. While their bond couldn’t be broken, Prompto wouldn’t fault Gladio if he decided he didn’t wish to honor it any longer. It would hurt. _Six,_ it hadn’t even come to pass yet and just the thought of it hurt, but Prompto wouldn’t be angry. No, Gladio had done too much for him, so he couldn’t be angry if the Alpha wanted his freedom back. 

Quietly, he followed his Alpha off the ship. He could sense the tension in Gladio ease as they stepped foot on the dock. With a grunted sigh, the bigger man scanned the area quickly and seemed to immediately spot who he was looking for.

“Ignis!” Gladio shouted and started forward once again, causing Prompto to scramble after him.

They came to a halt in front of a lean, brunet Beta with glasses. Stately and donning a ridiculously immaculate outfit, Ignis peered back at the pair as if scrutinizing every aspect of their being. Prompto tried not to squirm under the gaze and failed miserably. 

“It is a pleasure to see you again,” Ignis greeted Gladio, and it sounded surprisingly sincere. 

“Be better under different circumstances,” Gladio said in return as he shook Ignis’ outstretch hand.

Beside Ignis, a tall raven-haired Omega woman stood and eyed Gladio with intense interest – an interest that made Prompto’s stomach turn. Even over the lofty scents of sunscreen, pan fried garlic and fresh coconuts, the blond could smell the other Omega’s pheromones. 

“I’m Greta,” the Omega chimed in, “I work for the Port. I just need to record your arrival in our log book. Mr. Scientia provided me with most of the details, and so I only need to confirm with you and then get some signatures.” 

Prompto couldn’t miss the uptick in the scent of arousal wafting off the woman as her eyes scanned Gladio, nor could he miss the sharp scent of disappointment as her gaze fixed on the Alpha’s neck mark. The quirk of a frown was quickly hidden before her eyes shifted to Prompto.

It was only a few seconds – something the woman undoubtedly didn’t mean to let slip, but her scent twisted with repulsion and rage as she studied Prompto. He fidgeted under that glare, trying to hide behind Gladio, but the Alpha shifted away; Gladio’s own scent turned to something that Prompto hadn’t thought the large man could produce. He smelled of shame. Then, the Alpha’s scent disappeared, expertly masked away.

It was startling to be stripped of that comfort, like a child who’d had their blanket or plushie suddenly, violently stolen away. Prompto hadn’t realized how integral Gladio’s scent had been to maintaining his calm – to keeping him sane.

Prompto bit his lip and tried, in vain, to find Gladio’s scent; he so desperately wanted to ensure his senses had been wrong – that the Alpha hadn’t been flooded with embarrassment over being seen with him, but his mate had indeed hidden away his emotions. 

The pain of that revelation was excruciating, and before his own heartache could leak out for the rest to smell, he hid away his own scent as well. It hurt to bottle it up, to let it stew and boil inside him.

Prompto didn’t break down though. No stinging threat of tears came. No panic tightened his chest. He’d spent far too long fretting over this on the ship; it was no longer something he was surprised over. He’d hoped that it wasn’t true, but he knew that it was the most likely scenario for their arrival.

Gladio didn’t want him. He didn’t want to be seen with a Niff. He wasn’t one of the old, desperate lechers who needed a companion Omega clone. Prompto knew it had to be embarrassing for the handsome Alpha to be seen, let alone mated, with a creation as pathetic as he was. 

Truthfully, Prompto hadn’t yet come to terms with what he was either. Finding out he was a clone, a thing that had been created for someone else’s comfort, he felt wrong and unnatural. He felt like he was somehow just less, like he could never be as whole or worth as much as everyone else. He couldn’t blame Gladio for not wanting him.

Prompto wondered what would happen to him now. If they really didn’t want him here, would they just let him get back on the ship and sail away? Should he ask? Where would he go? Did he want to leave?

No, he didn’t want to leave Gladio, and until the Alpha voiced that he no longer wanted him, Prompto would stay by his side. He felt a stab of shame for that, for being needy and letting his heart have what it wanted, no matter the consequences. He might pay dearly for it in the end – perhaps he’d find himself in a Lucis dungeon somewhere eventually, but, for now, this was what he would do. 

“You must be Prompto Argentum,” Greta said suddenly, hand extended toward the blond. Her voice was soothing, all hint of her previous venomous feelings concealed.

He took her hand in a weak embrace, too scared she’d think his touch was tainted or something. “Yeah…” he murmured quietly, quickly withdrawing his hand after their brief shake. 

“Ignis told me you and Gladiolus Amicitia both traveled aboard _The Respite_ from Tenebrae,” Greta added softly. “Is that true?”

Prompto nodded, not daring to look up. He wasn’t sure why she was asking him. Ignis probably already told her everything, and she could have just asked Gladio to verify it all. 

“Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya arranged this voyage, correct?” She leaned forward, and Prompto flinched away as he felt the warmth of her hand on his shoulder. The touch withdrew quickly. “I’m sorry…I should have asked before doing that, but can you answer my question, please?”

Prompto swallowed down the horrible lump in his throat and managed to string a few jumbled words together. “Y-yeah…Noctis and L-lady Lunafreya…” He wanted this to be over. He wanted to hide away and never show his face to anyone ever again. 

Greta was quiet a moment, and Prompto could hear her pen start to scratch something down in the little notebook she’d been holding. 

“Mr. Scientia was able to provide me with _some_ information, but there were a few elements he either neglected to tell me,” she paused as if to let that notion ruminated with the Beta for a moment, “or he simply wasn’t aware of.” Another pause, and Prompto was sure that Ignis was about to say something, but Greta didn’t let him. “I see that you are a clone from Niflheim…”

Realizing that he’d left his right wrist exposed for Greta to see, Prompto quickly drew his arm in and cradled it to his body, hiding the barcode tattoo as best he could.

“…can you tell me how old you are?”

“Eighteen,” he replied quietly; he could feel his shame and unease swelling inside him. He’d need this to be done soon. He couldn’t hold his scent at bay much longer. He felt too vulnerable, too exposed, and that sensation reminded him too much of the Arena.

“I believe that should be enough questioning for now,” Ignis chimed in, stepping between Greta and Prompto. “I’m sure our guests are quite weary from their travelers and would like to freshen up. I assure you that I will look after them from this point on and see to it that they both arrive at the Citadel safely. From there, the council will review their situation.”

A span of tense silence unfolded, and Prompto’s curiosity managed to outweigh his nerves. Glancing up, he found Ignis and Greta eyeing each other carefully, as if in a nonverbal quarrel that Prompto couldn’t even begin to grasp.

“I will be sending word of their arrival to the Omegan Council,” Greta said at last, a hint of a threat laced in those words. “Please be aware that they will require a full report from you as well once you three reach the Citadel. Any missteps at this point will also be charged against your name.”

Ignis stared back, gaze cold and calculating. “I fully understand and accept.” He arched a brow and started to turn away from her. 

Jaw clinched, Greta’s beautiful face managed to contort just slightly in seething anger as she glared back at Ignis. “I will be following this case closely,” she added. Then, turning to Prompto, Greta’s whole demeanor suddenly softened once again. Movements slow, smile wide, she held out her notebook and pen for him. “If you could, Prompto, would you sign on the bottom line?”

It was a simple form. He could read it all in a glance. It merely said that he’d arrived at the Galdin Quay port and the date. Seeing no reason not to, he took the pen and scribbled his name before handing the items back.

Without a word, Greta flipped a page and handed the notebook and pen to Gladio. Prompto started to watch the big Alpha, but then his heartache resurfaced as felt himself still sniffing the air, trying to catch any scent at all from his mate. 

With one final curt goodbye, Greta turned to leave. She only paused a moment to give Prompto a doleful smile before she departed.

“You got us a room or something? Maybe we get caught up somewhere private?” Gladio said – his tone gruff. Somehow, after his lapse in participation in the previous conversation, the Alpha’s baritone voice seemed out of place and intrusive, but perhaps it only sounded that way to Prompto’s ear. 

“Of course,” Ignis answered, his accented tone tinged with weariness, “follow me.”

Shoulders hunched, drawing himself as small as he could, Prompto trailed after Gladio. He kept his eyes downcast, focused on the Alpha’s heels as he followed. He could hear people halt mid-sentence as they passed. More sharp scents of anger and outrage filled the air; each added further self-loathing and desolation to Prompto’s already shattered psyche. 

They reached the elevator quickly enough, and Prompto felt thankful when the doors finally closed and cut them off from all the wealthy vacationers. He chanced one glance up, noting that Gladio seemed far too preoccupied with his own inner turmoil to notice anything else around him, but Ignis had met his gaze with something of concern and kindness. Still, Prompto hastily looked away – uncertainty and fear whispering at him that he’d been mistaken, that the Beta couldn’t care – that he was probably just as disgusted with Prompto’s Niff clone status as the rest were.

A ding announcing their arrival to their destined floor made Prompto flinch. The action earned him a raised brow from Ignis, but still, Gladio’s attention seemed smothered beneath his own thoughts. The large Alpha stepped out of the elevator first; everything about his movements hinted of fatigue and defeat.

“Which way?” Gladio grunted, his dull gaze settled on Ignis. 

The Beta opened his mouth to answer, but then he seemed to hesitate and instead merely started down the hall, leaving the other two to follow. 

Prompto strode forward, trying his best to ignore the uncomfortable silence as they made their way into their room. Risking a quick glance before he averted his eyes back to his feet, he noted the two queen beds and wondered about the sleeping arrangements. 

_Maybe I’ll sleep on the floor?_

That thought made him ache all the more. He just wanted to wrap himself in Gladio’s arms, snuggle close and forget about the world outside, but it didn’t seem like that was what Gladio wanted any longer. 

Prompto could feel his Alpha’s eyes on him, and he followed his first gut-reaction to meet that gaze. What he saw nearly broke him.

There was so much sadness laced in Gladio’s amber eyes. Though he was surely masking his odor, it must have overwhelmed him enough that he couldn’t hold it all back. Regret, shame and embarrassment seeped from him.

Prompto looked away and took a deep breath. This was it.

“It’s okay,” he muttered quietly. “If…if you don’t want me anymore.” He was torn between wanting to look up at his Alpha again to see his response and keeping his gaze averted so as not to see and let the heartache sink in further. He let his cowardice win, and he kept his eyes on the floor. “I won’t be mad…it’s okay…I know it probably isn’t great being in Lucis with a Niff clone…I didn’t expect people would like me much here…I just…um…I’m sorry…”

Eyes watering over, Prompto knew his own scent had turned sour. He thought he could do this without breaking down, without crying, but the hot tears started to stream down his cheeks, and he sniffled miserably as he tried to think of what to say next. 

“What?” Gladio’s voice was quiet, confused. 

Prompto took a deep breath and reverted to his usual behavior to get by any awkward or devastating situation. It was harder to plaster the smile on than normal, but he still did. Holding it in place was even more of a challenge as he finally lifted his gaze to meet Gladio’s.

“You’ve done a lot for me already. I’m really thankful.” He chirped, trying to ignore the few tears that still stubbornly escaped from his burning eyes and slid down his face. “I can manage just fine from here, if you want me to leave.”

He couldn’t _‘manage just fine from here,’_ and Prompto damn well knew it. He was terrified of being on his own in this strange land after all that had happened, but he wouldn’t saddle Gladio with any more of his issues. 

“Prompto,” Ignis’ soft tone had the Omega looking over to find the Advisor studying him with a look of great concern. “I think you misunderstand the situation, as it were. If I am to make deductions as to what your thought process at the moment might be, you seem to believe that Gladio is upset because he is bonded to you, a clone from Niflheim?”

Prompto nodded. “He’s ashamed of me. I smelled it on him at the pier. It was after that Omega saw me…saw my barcode. She was disgusted with me too...” He started to curl in on himself a little, shoulders hunching, arms tucked close against his chest. “The people downstairs, they all had the same smell. They hate me.” 

The Omega glanced back at Gladio, but the big Alpha wouldn’t meet his gaze. Expression laced with hurt and guilt, eyes watery, Gladio merely whispered, “Oh, Prompto, I’m sorry…”

But Prompto didn’t understand. He couldn’t fathom why his Alpha was sorry, or how he should respond or what he should do next, so he stood there, seemingly dumb and mute, waiting for a miracle of clarity to strike him. Thankfully, Ignis was there to provide that.

“There will be little to no hate of you for what you are – I can assure you of that.” Ignis replied quite matter-of-factly. “You misunderstood the rather unfortunate display of emotions presented today. I, myself, had not been prepared for how…” He paused a moment and drew in a little breath. “…how young you are.” 

Prompto gave a surprised squeak as he was suddenly encased in warmth. Gladio’s scent returned in full as he wrapped his muscular arms around him. There was still shame and guilt, but it was overpowered by love, comfort and a keen sense of protection.

“I’m so sorry, Prom…”Gladio muttered as he buried his face in Prompto’s hair. “I’m not ashamed or embarrassed of you, I promise…it’s me…I’m ashamed of what I’ve done…it…I had to, but…”

“In Lucis,” Ignis explained, “one must be at least twenty-one to bond. Additionally, before a bonding takes place, the couple must complete a compatibility course and gain certification. One need only be eighteen for mating, but bonding is for life and unplanned bonding…” Here Ignis seemed to falter. “With this new system in place, the murder and suicide rates in Lucis have dropped significantly – the reason, of course, being that there are no longer those miserable bonded couples who wish to be free of this commitment and see death as the only out. Not only is it a crime in Lucis to bond before the age of twenty-one, it is incredibly taboo, and, though you are eighteen, you look quite a bit younger than that.” 

Gladio’s embrace tighten, but remained comfortable. “Greta and the others downstairs, they see me with you, and they assume that I went to Niflheim and _bought_ you. They think I’m smuggling you in. They think I’m some sort of pervert. That’s the real reason for the check-in at the ports. They are here to make sure no slave traffickers are smuggling people into Lucis.”

Prompto wiggled out of Gladio’s hold and stared up at his Alpha. “So, you _are_ embarrassed to be my mate?” 

Gladio pursed his lips and frowned. “Not exactly…not like you think,” the big man offered softly. “I love you. I love everything about you, but you shouldn’t have had to bond so young. That wasn’t right.” Gladio’s voice broke just a bit as he continued. “I’m sorry that I was a part of that, not that I’m sorry for our bond, but I’m sorry that…I’m afraid that I might have hurt you in some way.” Gladio gave a soft sigh. “I’m sorry for that…I’m…I don’t ever want to hurt you. I don’t like all those people thinking I hurt you…that I’m just using you. I love you.”

The revelation that all those wealthy people downstairs and Greta had been directing their ire at Gladio and not him had Prompto floored. Having lived his life in nations that held Omegas as second class citizens, it seemed impossible to understand this new protective nature that the people of Lucis had. 

“No one thinks I’m…” Prompto faltered, not wanting to give voice to his concerns, but somehow he managed, “…gross or wrong for what I am?”

Ignis’ answer was quick, firm. “You have been a victim all your life. How Niflheim toys with creation and life is a travesty, but you are not, and no one in Lucis will see you as anything more than the fine young man you present yourself as. Additionally, so that you are aware, there are very strict laws in place in Lucis regarding the freedom and protection of Omegan clones from Niflheim. You will never be made to return to Niflheim against your will; there has never been a single successful extradition request granted from Lucis to Niflheim regarding Omegas. You will be quite safe here, especially after the Omegan Council hears of your plight, I’m sure.”

Prompto frowned. “Omegan Council?”

“They,” Ignis explained, “are a small council of Omegan elders who hold the King’s ear in all matters regarding Lucis’ Omegas. Greta was undoubtedly sent by the Council to witness your arrival. While I am duly impressed with their tenacity and passion for Omegan rights, they can, at times, get a little overzealous in their work. Greta, perhaps, allowed her personal feelings to cloud her professional judgement. Had she stopped to do a proper interview, and chosen to speak with you in a place less public, I would have encouraged you to divulge more of your plight to her, but she obliviously had her mind set too early on what she thought she was witnessing with your arrival, and, I dare say, it would be hard to convince her of much else.” Here Ignis paused to sigh and adjust his glasses. “No, it would be in our best interest to keep a low profile, make our way to the Citadel and allow you both to present your stories to the Omegan Council. They, at least, have the experience of age.”

“You vouched for us,” Gladio huffed, his eyes fixed on Ignis. “I’ve never known you to be one to lay your reputation on the line so easily. If we…”

“I’m sure you will do nothing of the sort to put my _reputation_ in jeopardy,” Ignis interrupted. “Will you?” There was warmth but also a challenge in the question. 

“No, we won’t,” Gladio answered, but Prompto merely looked from Beta to Alpha and wondered exactly what they meant.

“To ensure your safety and to allow you two to remain together, I’ve agreed to chaperone you to the Citadel. Any harm that befouls you, Prompto, will be a grievous mark against me.” Ignis shrugged. “Additionally, I’m afraid that one of my duties is to, how do I put this, see that you do not engage in physical relations until after your meeting with the Omegan Council.”

Prompto frowned. He hadn’t actually been thinking much about _that_ lately. On the ship, neither had been feeling great, and they had just gotten to Lucis and Prompto’s anxieties had him turning into a hot mess of emotions – but none of those emotions had been close to lust. Mainly, he was just glad he’d kept his crying to a minimum, and he hadn’t thrown up.

Clearing his throat, Ignis continued. “I will not ask you to sleep in separate beds, but I will be remaining in the room with you both at night, so, for the sake of my oath and to save us all any embarrassment, I’d ask that you not get intimate.” 

Gladio gave a rumbled laugh. “I’m pretty sure that I’m gonna pass out the minute I get in a real bed. After a hot shower and some food, that is.”

Prompto gave a little hum of agreement. It’d felt like an eternity since he’d felt a soft bed beneath him. The cot on the ship had been better than the straw strewn floor of their cell in the prison, but it had still been a far cry from comfortable. He doubted Gladio had much enjoyed his time sleeping on the wooden floor of the ship either. 

“Prompto, if you would like, why don’t you make use of the facilities first?” Ignis asked, gesturing toward the open bathroom door. “I’ve laid out something for you to wear to bed in there that should be close to your size. In the meantime, Gladio and I will order some room service.”

Eager to feel clean, and sensing the Beta and Alpha needed to talk and desired his absence, Prompto was quick to nod before making his way to the bathroom. 

As he shut the door, he could already hear the murmur of their deep voices, but, as he turned to face the room, he forgot all about the other two men.

Stony grey tiles, pristine and polished, stretched before him. The room was immaculate, housing a large, opulent shower with gleaming silver fixtures. It looked as if nothing had ever been touched, as if it had all been constructed and left for his sole use. He was almost afraid to touch anything, least he leave a mark on some surface.

He padded quietly over to the counter, eyeing the open bag of toiletries laid out for him and Gladio. Everything was new and in packaging still, with an elegant notecard beside the supplies. 

**_Feel free to use anything here you require. -Ignis_ **

Prompto ran his fingers over the items. A toothbrush, a hairbrush, deodorant, and…hair gel! It’d been so long since he’d done his usual bathroom routine. It almost seemed silly now how much time he used to spend getting ready for school in the mornings. 

A little further down the counter, Prompto spotted a small pair of dark blue pajamas that he was sure were intended for him. To his joy, he also found a new pair of boxers as well. 

Slowly, he stripped his clothes off and shivered. Suddenly, the room seemed far too large with far too many hard, cold surfaces; its beauty seemed dulled by the harsh sterile feeling.

Eager for warmth, Prompto tiptoed to the shower and started playing with the handles. It took him a while to figure out how to adjust the temperature, but, once he did, he quickly immersed himself beneath the stream of water. 

He couldn’t ever recall a shower feeling so damn good. 

The way the water played through his hair, ran warmth down his skin, felt like it was washing away so much more than just the filth that coated him. It took with it that inhuman feel. Dragging away the sense of being kept, of needing to hide and flee. Standing there, naked, letting the water work loose the tightness in his muscle and the cold ache that had settled into his bones, Prompto smiled. 

He missed this. He missed just being normal. 

He hummed to himself as he lathered up his hair the bottle of shampoo he found on the shower ledge. By the time he’d rinsed it out and had moved on to the conditioner, he was quietly singing, splashing and dancing to the music in his head. 

With the lavender scented soap he found, he scrubbed every inch of his body.

Even though he’d spent far too much time under the warm spray, Prompto was surprised to find the water was still steaming hot when he turned it off. He was thankful for that, and he worried slightly that he might have robbed his Alpha of a hot shower. Hopefully, it wouldn’t turn cold after Gladio started his own cleaning. 

After toweling off and donning the pajamas, Prompto debated blow drying his hair. Then, afraid Ignis and Gladio needed more time to converse without him, and knowing the hair dryer would be a good signifier to the other two men that he would be exiting the bathroom soon, Prompto grabbed the dryer and turned it on.

It didn’t take long before his blond tresses were floofed out and dry. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror. The pajamas were a bit large and his hair looked a heck of a lot like a Chocobo chick that had been struck by lightning. 

A part of him wanted to reach for the hair gel and try and tame his crazy hair, but, as he caught himself reaching for the product, he just laughed.

_Does it really matter?_

After having survived being captured, thrown in prison, being deathly ill, getting out of prison, sailing across the sea to a new kingdom, did he really care that much about fixing his hair to go to bed?

_Kind of?_

He grinned at his reflection and snorted back a chuckle. “Dork…” 

With that, he turned and exited the bathroom. 

Immediately, he was hit with the delicious odor of meat.

Gladio sat perched on the edge of one of the beds, a plate balanced on his lap as he wolfed down a juicy burger. Beside the Alpha, an empty plate sat, evidence that he’d started eating well before Prompto had come out.

“Yours is on the table…” Gladio managed through a mouthful of food. He pointed his burger in the direction of said food.

From across the room, seated at a desk working on his laptop, Ignis gave a frustrated sigh. “Please try not to asphyxiate yourself, Gladio. As I have already stated several times, there is plenty of food. If you are still hungry when you finish what we have ordered, we can order more. You do not need to eat so quickly, and you certainly _do not need_ to keep talking with your mouth full.”

Mouth watering, Prompto hurried to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. The burger look delicious, and there were fries and a little container of ketchup! 

He took a fry and dipped it in the ketchup before popping it in his mouth. The warm, starchy goodness had him groaning. 

“So good!” he hummed and grinned back at Gladio. 

“I know, right!” Gladio replied, and then he shoved the last of his burger into his mouth. He chewed, not near enough, and then swallowed hard. “Shower time now…” Springing to his feet, he set both his empty plates on the table, planted one kiss to the top of Prompto’s head, and then disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

Prompto watched quietly as the door shut and then set back into his food. He’d only been eating for a couple of minutes before he paused in thought.

“Aren’t…” He hesitated, unsure if he should be addressing Ignis at all, or if the Beta would rather ignore him and continue on in silence as he worked on his laptop.

After a few more agonizing seconds, Ignis looked up. “Yes, what is it, Prompto?”

Prompto shifted in his seat, feeling suddenly very dumb for having spoken up.

“Uh, um, I just….wasn’t sure if…” He forced himself to look up at Ignis. “Did you already eat? Aren’t you hungry too? I just…it isn’t nice eating if you were…hungry.”

Ignis smiled. It was soft and warm. “I had an early dinner. I ate just before your ship arrived, and I’m still quite full from that meal, but I thank you very much for your concern. Gladio had mentioned that you were quite thoughtful and cared a lot about others. I can see that he was not stretching the truth at all in that aspect.”

Prompto blinked. He couldn’t help but wonder what else the two men had talked about.

“He cares about you a lot,” Ignis continued. “He wanted to know what the options were for your future together, and I laid out what I knew. I would assume you would like to know as well.”

All Prompto could do was nod. He didn’t think he could force his voice to work. Instead, he started eating again but kept his eyes diligently trained on Ignis.

“Very well, as I understand it,” Ignis began, “you two will have to take the bonding courses that all couples wishing to bond must take. You will need to finish these courses with a passing score. You will also need to see a bonding therapist, and he or she will give a report on the health of your bond. At the same time, the Omegan Council will review your case and get regular updates from the bonding course instructor and the therapist. If you should not pass your course, or if the therapist deems your bond is mentally unsound, the Omegan Council may separate you two for a set amount of time and then have you retested once their set time has passed.”

Prompto took another bite, but, truthfully, the food was starting to lose all taste as his worry took over. What if they were separated? What if they could never pass the bonding course? Would they never get to be together?

A warm hand on his shoulder startled the Omega, and he looked up to find Ignis at his side.

“Finish your bite and then take a moment to just breathe, okay?” The Beta said softly. “You seem to be getting a bit worked up. I assure you, there is no need to stress.”

Prompto nodded and swallowed, and then spent the next few minutes slowly inhaling and exhaling, but the anxiety was hard to fight off.

“Tell me about Gladio,” Ignis said quietly, and Prompto frowned up at him.

“But you already know Gladio,” Prompto mumbled, “You probably know him better than I do…”

Ignis lips quirked up in a tender smile. “Humor me?”

The request seemed odd, but, even for having known the Beta only a short while, Prompto trusted him.

“He’s big and strong,” Prompto paused, knowing he was stating the obvious, “but he can be very gentle, and he cares…a lot. He’s a romantic. He gets super sappy over romance books. It’s not just the smutty writing that gets him, but I see how he gets all misty eyed when he reads about the pain of lost love or the want of love, and he gets a big dopey smile when the couple finally gets together.” Again, the Omega paused as he thought about his Alpha. “He likes to fight. He likes being strong and skilled so he can protect those he loves, but he doesn’t like to kill. He won’t talk about it, but I could see it in his eyes when he fought in the Arena. There was sadness there every time he took a life. He’s a good man. Good men know the value of life…they don’t rejoice at taking it.”

“How do you feel around Gladio?” Ignis asked, stirring Prompto from his thoughts.

Prompto could feel his face running hot. He was sure he was blushing something fierce.

“Safe, loved, better than I am without him…” Prompto gave a frustrated huff, as he realized it was impossible to properly describe the way he felt about Gladio. “I’m not sure what I did to deserve him. I feel really…um…lucky? Like, he probably could do way better than me, but then he looks at me sometimes and I can actually see the love in his eyes – just like in one of his sappy romance novels…like he’s got little hearts in ‘em or something. And, I feel the same way about him…so much it hurts. I love him,” he finished – his voice nearing a whisper.

When he finally dared look over at the Beta, he found Ignis smiling fondly back at him.

“That is why I doubt, very much, that you need fear any council or king will deem your bond with Gladio unstable. Although I certainly cannot declare myself any form of expert in romance, my mate can assure you of that, I can state quite wholeheartedly that I am a sound judge of character and motive, and both Gladio and you ring very true when you speak of matters of the heart.” Ignis gave a soft chuckle as he returned to his laptop. “I dare say your bond, in my book, is one of the strongest in the kingdom.”

While that sentiment was wonderful, Prompto still felt a lurking doubt. How could their bond be that strong? It didn’t make sense. They were forced to be together. They were so different, and Gladio was so much better than him…

“You are much too hard on yourself,” Ignis said, his voice even, almost monotone as he kept typing. “Even with my dulled sense of smell as a Beta, I can distinctly detect your self-doubt and anxiety in your scent.” Ignis paused a moment as if suddenly lost in thought. “Tell me, Prompto, what would you like to do with your time once you settle in Insomnia? Would you like to attend school? Work? Start a family?”

“I want to do Crownsguard training!” The words were out so quickly; Prompto cringed, wishing he could take them back. Tense, he waited for Ignis’ bark of laughter, but it never sounded.

“Once we have you and Gladio settled,” Ignis said, voice amused, but warm with encouragement, “I’ll introduce you to my mate. I have no doubt that will get you started down the path you desire.” 

Prompto wanted so badly to ask the million questions dancing on the tip of his tongue, but Gladio emerged from the bathroom at that exact moment. The Omega gave one desperate glance at Ignis, hoping the look conveyed his wish to keep their conversation private, and then he turned his attention back on Gladio.

Shirtless, in a pair of pajama pants, hair wet and slicked to his head, Gladio flopped down on a bed and started to wrap himself in the blankets. A content sigh, a thing of comfort and bliss, escaped from the large man as he settled down.

It was the Alpha’s scent that had Prompto scarfing down the remainder of his food, making a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then crawling into bed beside Gladio. There was something needy and sad in Gladio’s scent that seemed to be begging for warmth and love, and Prompto was all too happy to oblige.

Wiggling close, he was soon enveloped in Gladio’s hold, and the Alpha let out one happy little murmur as he quite obviously started to drift off to sleep. Countless nights of seasickness and misery aboard _The Respite_ had most certainly caught up with Gladio, so it was no wonder he drifted off so quickly. 

Prompto remained awake much longer though, listening to the quiet clicking of Ignis’ laptop as the Beta worked away. The sound itself was rather soothing for the Omega. It was rhythmic and steady and played nicely with Gladio’s breathy snores. 

Even with a warm bed, full belly and feeling of safety enveloping him, Prompto couldn’t be lulled to sleep. His curiosity and excitement wouldn’t let him. It had been so long since he’d been excited about his future, but now he was. Now he couldn’t wait to face the days ahead. Laying there in Gladio’s embrace, he felt so blessed, so utterly fortunate. He just didn’t know what he did to deserve this happiness, and a part of him couldn’t help but worry that somehow everything was still going to go horribly wrong. That was just the kind of luck he had.


End file.
